<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing For Keeps by PurpleAurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008241">Playing For Keeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAurora/pseuds/PurpleAurora'>PurpleAurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione's Search for Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAurora/pseuds/PurpleAurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione enjoyed her time with Charlie at Harry and Ginny's wedding, but now that he is back in Romania, she can't help but wonder if there is someone a little closer to home that could be right for her. </p><p>This story is a continuation of It Started With a Dress, and will be multiple chapters. It will be updated sporadically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley (past), Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione's Search for Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Gentleman's Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Christmas rolled around, Ginny and Harry had not had any luck. Despite their attempts, no one they introduced to Hermione really caught her attention and made her want to see them again. Hermione was looking forward to seeing Charlie again, but sadly his holiday plans to return home were canceled due to another dragonologist being injured just before he left. He sent word to the family, as well as a separate letter to Hermione expressing how badly he wanted to see her again and inviting her to come visit him if she ever had time. <br/>She was seriously debating getting an international portkey to see him on Boxing Day when her floo lit up and a frazzled looking Pansy popped through shouting for Hermione while dusting off her blouse and pencil skirt. Maybe frazzled wasn’t the right word as Pansy always looked like the perfect pure-blood picture of poise, but her eyes clearly showed that she was in need of help. </p><p>“Pansy, is everything ok? You looked worried, is Ron ok?” Hermione was not used to seeing Pansy like this. Hell, she was barely used to seeing Pansy alone. </p><p>“Ron’s fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in on you like this. I really should have written first. I just that I got a rather distressing letter from an old friend asking for help with something and I knew you would be perfect for the job.” Hermione’s eyebrows rose as she gave a questioning look at Pansy’s statement. The two were not particularly close, and Pansy took some time to warm up to the idea of Ron’s ex still being a part of his life, but recently the two had been open with each other and have decided to put the past behind them. That being said, stating that Hermione was ‘perfect for a job’ made the curly-haired witch hesitate. </p><p>“Oh don’t give me that look it will be a mutually beneficial arrangement I swear. My friend Theo owled me from Paris regarding a Christmas Party at the French Ministry this weekend. He seems to have found himself dateless, which is not acceptable. Daphne appears to be on again with Blaise,” at this Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed, “but she was only doing Theo a favor. Anyways, I know you have been looking for international backers for your new werewolf legislation and Theo would be happy to introduce you to all the right people in return for you being there. So will you do it?”</p><p>Hermione stared at the woman for a few seconds digesting all of the information she had spewed, trying to connect the dots between familiar names and faces. She knew Daphne, as Pansy had always invited her out on girls' night. Blaise, she had seen in wizarding magazines recently but she noticed that she had not heard anything of Theodore Nott since his trial after the war. “Theodore Nott?” Hermione asked Pansy with a questioning look.</p><p>“Of course, what other Theo do you know? He has been keeping a low profile on the continent building up his family name from scratch again after his father burned it to the ground. He has done pretty well for himself too seeing as he rose through the ranks at the French Ministry.” Pansy bragged, still looking worried. “So will you do this? I’ll owe you of course since he asked me, but I think Ron is planning to propose soon so I don’t think I should be seen with another man…” Hermione schooled her features hoping that she would not give anything away, as she knew Ron was planning to propose on Christmas Eve after asking Pansy’s mother. </p><p>She thought quickly regarding the pros and cons of this odd situation. Knowing that she needed international support for the werewolf legislation she was working on, as well as having a favor from Pansy in her future could be ridiculously useful. If anything Pansy was well connected. Plus she owed it to the couple to help with their relationship, as she has only ever been a sore spot for them. She sighed looking up at the other woman. “I’ll do it”</p><p>Relief flooded Pansy’s dark eyes and she took Hermione’s hand in hers. “Thank you so much for this! You don’t know what a weight off my shoulders this is. I know Theo will be happy to help you as well, even if it isn’t something he works on regularly, he does have a soft spot for creatures and beings. He even got a NEWT in Care of Magical Creatures so maybe you'll even have a good time.” Pansy was already reaching for the floo powder as she called over her shoulder. “I have to go write Theo back, but I’ll stop by after you get home from work tomorrow to help you prepare for Friday! Thanks again Hermione-” The last words were cut off as the other witch disappeared in a flash of green flames. </p><p>Hermione sat back and looked around slightly baffled at the last five minutes. She felt something brush against her leg as she looked down at her new kitten. “What did I just get myself into?” she asked the small black cat as he looked up at her and rubbed his head against her leg again. She sighed and resigned herself to her poorly made choices. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had a ridiculous amount of work to complete. With the Christmas holiday coming up, she wanted to get ahead on the werewolf legislation that would allow those with lycanthropy more rights and lessen stigmas. She was calling it the Lupin Law after her favorite Defense Professor, and Teddy’s father. She wanted the little boy to grow up knowing that his parents made a difference, even though they could not be around to raise him. </p><p>She completely forgot that Pansy said she would be by after work that day until she arrived at home and saw the other woman sitting on her couch with her kitten, Nico, curled up next to her. She looked up at the sound of Hermione’s floo and smiled at the other witch as recognition flashed across her face. </p><p>“Oh, Pansy I’m so sorry! I completely forgot and I stayed late to work on Lupin’s Law. I have so much to do before the break if I want to stay ahead of schedule and-” Hermione’s apology was cut short as the other woman held up her hand and smiled.</p><p>“It’s fine Hermione, I had Ron check in on you before he left and tell me when he thought you would be done. I only arrived about 5 minutes ago, and Nico kept me company.” The other witch smiled as the kitten stretched out beside her before pointing to the small countertop bar leading to Hermione’s kitchen. “I picked up some Chinese on the way. It seemed like a safe bet.”</p><p>Hermione smiled at her and walked over to hang up her work robes. “Pansy, I think you may know me better than I know myself. This may be the beginning of a beautiful partnership.” The two laughed while walking towards the table to eat. </p><p>After they had eaten and discussed life and Lupin’s Law at length, Pansy stood, vanished the trash with a flick of her wrist, and with another flick, a clothing rack with a surprising amount of evening gowns appeared behind her in the middle of Hermione’s living room. </p><p>“Since you are doing Theo a favor he offered to pay for your expenses. He sent me his account info and I took the liberty of buying you a few new pieces to try to see what you like best. If you don’t like any, there is still time to order something else. I also scheduled some beautician appointments for you at a time that would be during your typical lunch break, and they all agreed to come to your office for personal meetings. I sent their information with Ron this morning to be cleared for access to the Ministry.” The other woman kept talking as Hermione stared at the beautiful gowns before her, as well as the price tags before rounding on the other woman. </p><p>“Pansy! These prices are ridiculous! I can’t accept this type of gift, even if I am doing Nott a favor! I can just wear one of the gowns I already have!”</p><p>Pansy scoffed and gave Hermione a hard look. “Hermione, this is not some boring ministry aide or quidditch captain you will be on the arm of. Theo may not be a big deal here in Britain anymore, but on the continent, he is making waves. He can’t have you on his arm wearing something that you have already been photographed in and in France, the Ministry Christmas Party is a place for people to be seen. It is basically a glorified playground for those making a name for themselves. Trust me when I say you want to make a big impression on everyone, and Theo can help introduce you, but you have to be captivating in your own way as well.”</p><p>Hermione sat there pondering what Pansy was saying for a moment before looking back at the rack of offensively costly dresses. “Can I at least send back the ones that I don’t pick. From the sounds of it, Theo is already doing me a favor he doesn’t need to spend a fortune on me to do so.” Hermione said eyeing the gowns apprehensively. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Hermione.” The dark-haired witch sounded almost sweet in her response to be believable. “Which would you like to try on first?”</p><p>Hermione eyed the gowns gravitating towards a champagne-colored dress. The color was not something she normally gravitate towards, but she couldn’t take her eyes off it for more than a few seconds. “This one I guess,” she said while fingering the fabric. The evil grin Pansy gave her should have been a clue to the course of the week, but Hermione’s gaze was stuck on the dress as the other witch took it and lead her to her room to try it on. </p><p>“Due to the shape and fabric, I would take off your undergarments as well,” Pansy said nonchalantly while closing the door behind her and heading back to the living room. This startled Hermione out of her gaze and she really looked at the dress in all its glory. </p><p>While the dress was made of a silky fabric that would no doubt be comfortable on her skin, what she previously thought was a modest neckline was surprisingly low due to the material. The back of the dress, well it was mere strings really. One tug and she would be nacked in the middle of the party. She almost didn’t try it on but she felt oddly curious if she could pull such a look off. She slowly began removing her clothes, throwing her hair up in a messy bun and slipping the silky fabric over her body. She secured the tie in a simple bow and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. </p><p>The dress was unforgiving really, clinging to every inch and curve in her body, but the effect it had was inviting rather than repulsive. The dress scoped low, showing a fair amount of cleavage, while also staying secure with tiny straps that were obviously embedded with magic to keep them in place. The bodice laid smoothly over her torso, showing off her womanly figure, but not accenting the places that she often felt insecure about. At the bottom of the dress, there was a flare that only added to the curves. Hermione slipped into a pair of heels she had for special occasions and noticed her figure shift slightly, thinking to herself that she may need to put a bit more effort into her style if this was how good she could look in clothes. She did one last check in the mirror before making her way to the living room to an anxiously awaiting Pansy. </p><p>“Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?” The dark-haired witch circled Hermione admiring the fit of her gown and whistling low. “I mean those shoes don’t go at all but that is an easy fix. Gods Hermione, you have like the perfect body for this. You should let me shop for you more often.” Pansy said distractedly, not realizing her praise made Hermione blush. While Pansy was not overweight by any means, she did lack certain aspects that Hermione couldn’t seem to get rid of despite diet and regular exercise. Hermione had come to accept that she was a fuller figured woman and would never look like the women in Witch Weekly. </p><p>“I somehow feel amazing in this but it seems like it may be too much for this event. What do you think?” Hermione was surprised to see the witch giving her a look of concern.</p><p>“You really have to work on that you know. You are beautiful Hermione, I don’t know who told you otherwise but take it from me, a girl who tormented you for years because she was jealous of your looks, embrace your beauty.” Pansy stated this clearly while looking into Hermione's eyes, and she began to tear up. Hermione thought back to the fact that she was really the only person to criticize herself after she gained weight after starving on the run with the boys during the war. She had gotten so thin back then that she looked just like those girls her mom always used to comment on in her muggle magazines. These ‘supermodels’ helped create this idea in Hermione’s mind that this was ideal, but as she looked around her she did not know anyone else who subscribed to this rule. Looking back, people looked relieved when she began putting on weight months after the war. No one ever compared her to others when it came to anything but her mind and ambition, and when Hermione thought about it, weight was never a discussion that came up in the Wizarding world at all. There were witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes, but they were never judged for their differences in appearance, only what they brought to the world of wizardry. All of this time Hermione had been the one restricting herself when it came to her body. </p><p>As she thought about this, she felt a small hand wipe against her face. She looked at Pansy and sniffled, quickly wiping her face as she realized she had started weeping. “I’m sorry! I just realized that I put unnecessary pressure on myself regarding my body and… it’s a muggle thing.” Hermione finished lamely. Looking up sharply as she heard a snort.</p><p>“It’s not just a muggle thing, but I understand. I’ve seen the muggle magazines too. I heard they use some sort of muggle magic to change the photos. I heard some girls talking in muggle London while shopping and they were saying something about that model Kate Moss looking ‘heroin chic’. Isn’t that some kind of muggle potion that is highly addictive?” It was clear that Pansy knew more about the muggle world than Hermione originally thought. She nodded at her accurate assessment, despite the wizarding bastardization of her words. She had stopped crying and she looked down at herself once again before taking a deep breath. </p><p>“I think I will go with this one. I feel good, but as you said, I will need different shoes.” Hermione saw the switch flip in the other witch’s eyes as she quickly turned and shuffled through the bags Hermione had missed next to the clothing rack, pulling out a black box with Chanel written across the top. Hermione nearly cringed thinking about how expensive the shoes hidden inside would have cost, but quickly forgot about such a thing when she saw how perfectly they matched the look. </p><p>“Perfect! I’m only slightly upset I won’t be able to be at this party now. Maybe I can talk Ron into attending…” Pansy was already digging in another bag of jewelry that also likely cost more than Hermione made in a month, maybe even a year. This was going to be a long week if tonight was anything to go by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise Plus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beauticians aren't the only surprise Pansy has for Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Thursday, a woman entered Hermione’s office at exactly 12:30 pm insisting that she stop work so she could give Hermione a waxing as she set up a folding table in her small office. Hermione would have been surprised if a man had not surprised her the day before explaining that he would be giving her a haircut and treatment during her lunch hour. Hermione had completely forgotten what Pansy had told her about the beauticians visiting her, but she had already resigned herself to Pansy’s star treatment. </p><p>An hour later everything from Hermione’s neck down was hairless, a new sensation for her, but surprisingly not as horrible as she thought. Though she was slightly tender in spots, she liked the idea of not needing to shave for a few weeks. She was slightly concerned with what may occur tomorrow if this is what was scheduled for Thursday. </p><p>Hermione was surprised when she arrived home after a long day and saw the smaller woman in her living room for the third time in less than a week. She smiled at the witch as she placed her work robes on their hook. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight Pansy. What did I do to deserve this honor.” She asked jokingly, still smiling. </p><p>Pansy looked slightly nervous as she looked at Hermione, but smiled at her anyway, the picture of pure-blood hospitality. “So sorry to barge in on you again. Something has been bothering me since Monday and I was hoping you had time to talk to me tonight? If not I can come back another time…” Pansy trailed off waiting for Hermione to respond, and when the other woman smiled at her she relaxed a little and sat primly in her seat while Hermione called over her shoulder asking what tea she would like and busied herself with the preparation. Hermione and Pansy discussed some recent occurrences around the ministry while their tea brewed and when Hermione returned to sit with Pansy she looked at the other woman and noticed she still seemed overly tense.  </p><p>“Pansy what is it? You seem really concerned about something…” Hermione was cut off as the other witch burst into tears. Hermione sat her tea down and calmly took the other witch’s full cup from her hand before placing her arms around the other witch as she continued to cry.</p><p>“Pansy, I hope you know you can tell me anything. We may not have been friends for long, but I feel as though we will be a part of each other’s lives from now on and I want you to know that you can be honest with me no matter what.” Apparently this was not the right thing to say as Pansy began crying even harder and Hermione decided to stay silent as she rubbed the other woman’s back as she calmed herself. </p><p>A few minutes later, Pansy conjured a handkerchief cleaned herself, and vanished it before staring at her clasped hands.</p><p>“I can’t even believe this is happening nevermind that you are the person I thought to go to first, but I feel like you will be able to help me think logically about this…” Pansy took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before taking another large breath.</p><p>“Whatever it is all of us can handle it together,” Hermione stated clearly, knowing that it was something big if Pansy had come to her. </p><p>“I somehow find myself with child,” Pansy stated, still not looking up at Hermione. </p><p>While Hermione’s hand stilled on Pansy’s back, She couldn’t help the smile and joy that spread across her face. While it was clear that Pansy being pregnant out of wedlock went against everything she had been raised to believe was correct behavior for her status, Hermione was very excited to have another child to be an aunt to in her near future. She fell to her knees before the silent witch who was still looking down at her hands and smiled up at her.</p><p>“I’m aware as to why this could be a difficult situation for you due to your upbringing, I can’t help but be ecstatic for the two of you. I promise you, Pansy, everything will be fine. And you’ll be happy to know that I may have a plan for this situation. I actually thought of it when Gin thought she was pregnant before she and Harry got married last year. You simply tell Ron you want to come to Paris with me this weekend and elope. It is very romantic and I can be one of your witnesses. I’m sure Theo would be happy to help you out since you seem close to him as well. Harry and GIn could come too. No one would think it is anything other than a bunch of friends on vacation and a bit of romantic enthusiasm. Anyone who has seen you and Ron together knows how in love you are. It would be very believable, and your baby could just be a happy surprise nine months later.” </p><p>Hermione seemed pleased with her well thought out plan, but Pansy did not share her enthusiasm. “Really, you Gryffindors and your hopeless optimism. I’m gonna need a little more from you than a half baked scheme and a romantic gesture. Ron and I can’t get married without at least announcing our engagement. My mother would be devastated.” Pansy said blanching at the thought of her mother’s reaction to her situation. Hermione squeezed her shoulder in solidarity. </p><p>After a period of silent contemplation, Hermione spoke again. “While the idea may not be to your mother’s standards, neither is the idea of her daughter being pregnant out of wedlock I’m sure. I know it isn’t traditional or proper, but I know muggle women have been having children out of marriage without scrutiny for a while, is that something you think is an option for you two?” She saw the cogs turning behind Pansy’s red-rimmed eyes as she looked hopefully at the other witch. </p><p>“You have a point. This whole thing is honestly so archaic. So what if I have had sex with my boyfriend of over a year and we forgot the spell once! The idea of having a child with Ron is thrilling honestly, but the stress of how everyone else will react is keeping me from being too excited. So what if I am growing a human, I am an independent woman and I will get married when I want and to whom I want, no matter how bloody pregnant I am!” Pansy had jumped up in the middle of her statement and began pacing back and forth in Hermione’s small sitting room while the other woman smiled on proudly. “I can’t believe I am worried about what that crazy old bat thinks! When this baby is born I will be nothing like her, raising her child in fear and ancient traditions. This baby is going to have the exact opposite childhood I had even if that means I am a scandal because the future is bright for our children Hermione!” Pansy stopped to stare at the other woman, tears streaming down her face but a smile blooming there as well. “They won't have war and death threatening them. They will be happy and honestly if that means I break the wheel then so be it because guess what...IT NEEDS TO BE BROKEN!” </p><p>Before Pansy could break down into tears once more, laughter bubbled up and Hermione joined her in the middle of the room and the two embraced in solidarity and at once, they both knew that everything would be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Friends and Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Theo get reacquainted prior to the Ministry Party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Friday, Hermione was buzzing around the office, and at five o’clock on the dot, Ron was ushering her out and through the floo, grumbling that Pansy had been extremely antsy, owling him three times before midday reminding him to get her home on time. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that Pansy would be spilling her secret to her friend soon and let him whisk her away to her ‘date’ with Theo Nott. </p><p>“Pansy I am here! Your poor boyfriend is in for a nasty surprise over the coming months if he thinks three owls before noon is too many!” Hermione laughed at her statement while hanging her work robes off and preparing for the onslaught of spells that were about to be cast on her hair and face to make her ‘presentable’. Pansy was followed into the room by little Nico who had taken quite the shining towards their frequent visitor. Pansy didn’t seem to mind though, always mentioning how black cats always got a bad rep. </p><p>“Honestly you could have at least brushed your hair this morning Hermione!” The smaller witch looked frazzled just at the sight of her friend. “Thank god Ginny will be here soon. I think we will need all the hands we can get!” Pansy threw her hands in the air before grabbing Hermione by the wrist and guiding her to the bathroom, where she had set up a warm bath and simply shooed Hermione towards it closing the door behind her. “You have ten minutes before the real work starts!” she shouted through the door before speaking quietly to her feline shadow companion. </p><p>Hermione relaxed into the tub, working her way through her routine, making sure to tame her hair more than normal, all while going through talking points in her head regarding Lupin’s Law. She was extremely excited about the possibility of getting international support tonight, almost completely forgetting about her primary objective of going as Theodore Nott’s date for the evening. </p><p>If Hermione was honest she did not remember much of Nott at school, as he seemed to be on the outskirts of the group of Slytherins in their year. She had noticed him more when they had both returned with a smaller group of students to repeat their 7th year after the war, but other than some pleasantries and short conversations in their advanced classes, they had rarely interacted. He seemed to be rather studious, spending almost as much time in the library as Hermione and received nearly as many OWLS and NEWTS as she had. She wondered why the two had never spoken more as she heard the floo ignite, stopping her train of thought as knew that she now had two very demanding friends waiting to torture her through beauty charms.</p><p>After what felt like hours of primping and prodding, Hermione was deemed acceptable and allowed to change into her gown. By this time she was starving and hoped she had time to eat something before flooing to Nott’s Parisian home. </p><p>The dress still fit her beautifully and she wondered again if maybe it was too much to attend an event as a favor for a friend’s friend, but it was too late for changes now. The girls had fashioned her long hair in finger waves and paired with the muted smokey eye, she looked stunningly put together. Having no time to spare, she slipped on her new stupidly expensive shoes and headed towards the living room. </p><p>“Merlin ‘Mione! You look bloody fantastic!” Ginny shouted as she scrambled to get up from her seat on the sofa to get a closer look at her friend. “Pansy, I have to admit you have a true talent for styling…” Gin was circling Hermione, who was hopefully eyeing the cheese plate her friends had been sampling when she had arrived in the room. </p><p>“Nott is going to have a tough time keeping his hands to himself tonight.” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione and the older witch snorted. </p><p>“Please I barely know the man, this is simply a mutually beneficial outing for the two of us. Isn’t that right Pansy?” She looked over at the other girl to see her smirking at Ginny’s taunt.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but there may be something to that statement!” The Slytherin witch simply popped some cheese in her mouth still smirking and looked away. Hermione stood shocked for a moment before ignoring them both and walking towards the floo. She didn’t need the two of them trying to get her to fall for one of their friends/coworkers/cousins/etc. again. This was still just a mutually beneficial agreement for her and Nott. He would have a date and she would be able to get her work noticed on an international platform. Tonight was nothing more. </p><p>“What is his floo address Pansy?” she huffed in frustration at the giggles from the other two. </p><p>“24 Avenue Marceau,” The Slytherin said with a wink and a wave before the green flames blurred her vision. </p><p>Hermione was pleased to find the room she had entered on the other side of her journey to be tastefully decorated. While the walls were a bright white, which she suspected was distracting in the daytime, as one wall was home to many floor to ceiling windows. The floors were a dark ebony wood though which helped balance the modern entryway. She noticed a living area off to the right which housed a similar color scheme and a very inviting looking worn leather chair and dark green sofa. Out the windows in front of her she could see the busy street below lit up beautifully for the holiday season and a light dusting of snow falling from the night sky above. </p><p>A look to her left and she saw a half-closed door that led to what appeared to be a study of sorts. She peaked through the door to see a handsomely decorated room with ebony built-in bookshelves spaced evenly around the walls, separated by more windows showcasing the world below. The desk was a large, sturdy piece of furniture and she could see many important individuals being intimidated by the man who sat behind it in the soft leather chair. She made her way to one of the windows on the other side of the room, looking at a new street that she realized ended at the historical Arc de Triomphe. As she marveled at the view she did not hear the door open fully behind her and was startled from her thoughts on the architecture by a throat clearing. </p><p>“Jesus Nott! You startled me!” Hermione said clutching her beating heart and turning to see her old schoolmate. </p><p>The man she saw looked nothing like the shy, lanky young man she knew years ago. He stood a good six inches taller than her even in her heels and was wearing a tuxedo that would have made any other man look uncomfortable and slightly penguin-like, but Nott somehow managed to look undeniably sexy in it. He had his hair cut short on the sides but had the top longer, which looked as though he was able to run his hands through at will, making Hermione slightly jealous of the supposed texture. His dark blue eyes stared at her in amusement and he appraised her appearance, similar to how she had just viewed his changes. </p><p>“How are you, Granger? Pansy certainly outdid herself styling you, not that you wouldn’t be perfect in your Ministry robes that is.” Nott moved around the large desk, choosing to lean against it facing her while he attached his simple silver cuff links to his shirt. Hermione noticed the TN inscription on them and she watched his fingers deftly attach the adornments. Hermione noticed that while he had chosen an all black look, his tie was Gryffindor red, and she moved towards him lifting the end of the un-tied garment and looking at him questioningly.</p><p>He chuckled deeply before answering “I assumed you would wear red to remind everyone you are the brilliant Gryffindor taking over the world. I seemed to have been mistaken.” He said the last part under his breath as he tapped the tie in her hands changing it to the exact same champagne color covering her body. She nodded approvingly and let the fabric slip through her fingers as he worked to tie it properly. When done he held out his hands and did a twirl for her to appraise his look. </p><p>“You cufflinks don’t match, do you have a golden pair?” she questioned knowing that he likely had an identical set and he smirked at her waving his wand summoning the matching golden pair. These were less ostentatious than the monogrammed set and were simple golden bars. Holding them up for her approval she nodded swiftly before plucking them from his hand and exchanging them for the silver ones, passing the discarded set to him for storage. Before she could pull her hand away though, he gently stopped her retreat, causing her to look up into her surprised eyes.</p><p>“Thank you kindly.” Nott bowed his head, placing his lips gently against her knuckles before moving back around the desk to return his cufflinks to their rightful spot. “Would you like a tour of the place? We don’t want to show up too early. The French are all about fashionable tardiness.” Nott was walking at a slow pace out of the room and she found herself following behind him as he pointed out different areas of his home. He passed by two minimally decorated guestrooms, a library, a dining area, and a smoking room before reaching large double doors at the end of the hall. “This is the master suite, feel free to look around while I put these back. I have a few new books I’m sure would be of interest by the bookshelf against the far wall. Help yourself!” He shouted, turning the corner into what Hermione expected was a dressing room. She looked around the pristine room and her eyes landed on a sitting area, complete with the bookshelf Nott had mentioned. She walked over and spotted several of the books on her reading list that she had not had time for recently, but one folder caught her attention. </p><p>The folder in question was a leather portfolio really but popping out of the top right-hand corner Hermione noticed the words LUPIN’S LAW, ROUGH DRAFT in her familiar handwriting. She opened it to see a duplicate copy of her personal notes regarding Lupin’s Law. Her brainchild was staring back at her from Theodore Nott’s Bedroom reading area, and she was pissed. Who did he think he was reading her personal notes on a law she had not even known that he was aware of, never mind had access too. She turned around to march towards his dressing room and ran right into the man she wanted to give a piece of her mind to.</p><p>“Ah, I see you found Pansy’s gift. She thought it would be a good idea for me to read over your proposal before offering you to the wolves, pun intended.” He chuckled at his own joke but she was still angry that he was in possession of her personal notes of Lupin’s Law. </p><p>“How did she even get these! I can’t believe she sent these without even asking me. God, I’m gonna murder her! If she had just asked I would have sent you a formal copy, but these are my personal notes for what I hope Lupin’s Law will help change, the actual bill is much less liberal in its language and has gradual tiers to help ease society into the transition!” He looked up at Nott’s smirking face and huffed once again. “You must think I’m some hopelessly optimistic Gryffindor just like Pansy.” Hermione looked back down at her scribbled shorthand and wondered if he was even able to decipher half of what she had written on the first page alone. </p><p>“I’m actually really intrigued by this little piece of legislation. I was happy Pansy was able to get you to agree rather than sending some socialite from the pureblood elite that I would have to listen to stories of tea parties and weddings for the upcoming season all night. Toting you around to spread word of a bill supporting an extremely underrepresented group by someone who knows the culture as well as you seem to is a breath of fresh air honestly. Though I must admit, I'm glad to hear that the actual legislation isn’t simply all or nothing. This tiered approach you mentioned sounds like something people may be able to get behind, especially if it can be modified if difficulties arise.” Theo looked thoughtfully down at the portfolio in Hermione’s grip and slipped one of the papers out to read over it.</p><p>“You really think this could work? I really want Teddy to grow up knowing his parents changed the world you know?” She had tears in her eyes thinking of the tiny turquoise haired boy.</p><p>“I didn’t know Professor Lupin had a son?” Theo seemed to notice that Hermione was emotional and thought that Teddy was a safe subject. He was right.</p><p>“He was born about a month before the final battle. He is honestly my reason for going into writing legislation for creatures and beings in the first place. He has been so stigmatized, despite not having any lycanthropy traits at all, and with Remus and Tonks’ passing, how could I not do everything I can to make sure he has a normal life? Isn’t that what the whole stupid war was about in the first place? It was a war between children if anything the next generation deserves to live in a time of peace, no matter their circumstances.” Hermione looked up from her seat, where she apparently had been set by a worried Nott as she got flustered about her desires for future witches and wizards. She found him smiling softly at her words and nodding his head lightly.</p><p>“You’re right of course, you are always right. I’m glad you are able to fight for what you want so freely, as some of us are not so well received. I wish I could help you more than simply offering you introductions Hermione. But my hands are pretty tied thanks to my father’s part in the war and… well, everything else.” Nott looked away from her quickly checking his watch before reaching a hand out to help her up from her chair. “Looks like we are at the perfect time to make a fashionable entrance if you are ready?” His smile was kind as she stood and took a deep breath before nodding her assent.</p><p>They disappeared from the room without a sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Celebration and Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the party, Hermione and Theo celebrate, but it won't be long before confusion sets in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think tonight went really well, Granger! The German official seemed particularly interested in your legislation.” Nott was walking into his sitting area, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it over the worn leather chair before dropping on the sofa. He leaned down to untie his shoes before popping his feet up on the table. She leaned against the door frame thinking of how the night could not have gone any more perfect. She even planned to forgive Pansy for sending her personal notes to Nott, as he was able to discuss Lupin’s Law in detail with her and those he introduced her to. </p><p>“What are you doing over there! We should celebrate! He popped up from his seat and walked over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of what appeared to be firewhiskey. Before pulling an empty tumbler down and raising an eyebrow shook the glass in her direction. </p><p>“None for me. I really shouldn’t drink before flooing and it is getting late...” Hermione paused, looking over her shoulder at the floo.</p><p>“Nonsense! Stay here tonight! It’s not like I don’t have the room. You deserve to celebrate Hermione.” The last sentence was spoken sincerely and she felt her weak resolve crumble.</p><p>“Fine but I still don’t want firewhiskey. What else do you have in that fancy French bar cart of yours?” she joked walking over to peruse the offerings. Her eyes landed on a familiar bottle of elven wine, and the man next to her noticed her gaze and switched the tumbler out for a wine glass instead before tapping the cork with his wand to open the bottle for her. She smiled up at him appreciatively. </p><p>“Thank you again for everything tonight Nott. Honestly, I wouldn’t have had such success without you there to back me up at times.” Hermione smiled at her partner in crime but noticed that he looked slightly annoyed. “What is it?” she questioned.</p><p>“I know it is probably out of habit, but I would like for us to be on a first name basis if that is ok with you? I honestly think that this can be the beginning of friendship if we let it be, Hermione.” He stated, testing her name on his tongue once again. Hermione realized he had used it earlier too. </p><p>“ That would be nice Theodore.” She smiled at him, but he still did not seem pleased.</p><p>“Theo, please. I always hated my full name. My father was the only one to call me that other than professors.” She nodded at his request, raising her glass to him.</p><p>“To the beginning of a beautiful friendship!” the two glasses clinked together as Theo and Hermione smiled at one another. </p><p>Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache and a groan. Why the hell was it so bright! It is never this bright in London, especially this time of year. She buried her head under the pillow noticing that the fabric of her pillowcase was much softer than normal. Opening her eyes she noticed that her typical white sheets were not white at all, but a deep navy color and very silky. She looked down at her body and saw she was wearing that silky champagne-colored dress Pansy had picked out for her and she sprung up immediately, realizing the situation, yet regretting her realization as she was met with the bright lights from outside of one of Theo’s simply decorated guest rooms. She groaned reaching for her wand and casting a tempus charm, noting that it was nearly midday as she conjured a scrunchie for her unruly hair. </p><p>She made her way to the ensuite noticing Theo had left her a hangover potion and a change of clothes and she could not acquire them both quickly enough. After refreshing herself and ridding herself of the remnants of her makeup, she made her way down the hallway towards the dining room where she heard voices speaking quietly.</p><p>“Honestly it's not like that Pansy. I swear she slept in a completely different room and nothing untoward happened. We are just friends.” That was Theo, Pansy must have shown up when she didn’t return home.</p><p>“Well I can tell by that look on your face you aren’t lying, but you wish you were…” She could tell by her tone that the smaller woman was communicating more with her eyes than she would ever say with her lips. Hermione was sure she was just teasing Theo, as they barely knew each other and were just becoming friends.</p><p>“Pansy you know that isn’t an option. I can’t deal with another Tracy situation, and I think we both know that would be the case.” Hermione was confused by what that meant but, decided to make her presence known, hoping to end all this ridiculous talk about Theo and her. When she rounded the corner though, Theo was looking moodily at his croissant and Pansy was looking at her friend with a mix of pity and annoyance, that only she would be able to pull off. </p><p>“Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?” Pansy looked up at her as she spoke and nearly choked on her tea as she took in Hermione’s attire. </p><p>“What are you wearing? Are those your clothes Theo? I thought you said nothing happened!” Pansy picked up a discarded newspaper sitting between her and her friend batting him on the back of the head with it.</p><p>“Merlin Pansy! The girl was in a damn evening gown that while I’m sure was comfortable to stand and look like a dream in, was not casual weekend attire!” Theo blushed slightly at his words but pushed through his embarrassment, smiling up at Hermione. “Hello Hermione. Hope you slept well.”</p><p>“I did thank you for letting me stay, and for the change of clothes.” Hermione made her way to sit opposite Pansy, grabbing a pastry and pouring herself a cup of coffee before looking up at the other woman. She was surprised to find Pansy not smirking at her, but instead having a silent conversation with Theo that she was clearly not privy to. She rolled her eyes, knowing that she would have done the same thing when Ron had first started seeing Pansy. After a few moments of silence, Pansy looked up at Hermione looked a little hesitant before silently passing the paper she had previously hit Theo with to her. </p><p>Hermione read the headline and author before rolling her eyes and sighing. Rita was at it again and she could understand now why Pansy had come. Brightest Witch of her Age Dating Death Eater! Was written in large bold font at the top of the front page over a picture of Hermione discussing Lupin’s Law with one of the French Ministry workers she had met the night before, Theo standing at her side with his hand resting at an appropriate level on her exposed back. While the position of his had did not give any reason to question their relations, as this was a typical tactic that she knew pure-bloods used when in public spaces, the look in Theo’s eyes as he watched the silent conversation, gave Hermione a thrill. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were encouraging as she looked over to him, but when she looked away, the picture version of Theo looked quite enamored with her. She quickly scanned the article, noting that Rita had noticed the same look, though she was rather rude in her assessment, commenting on Hermione’s curvy figure and Theo’s parentage. </p><p>She folded the paper and placed it beside her scoffing and the article and taking a sip of her coffee. “Honestly that woman is a menace, I can not believe that she is still able to write this rubbish and get away with it.” Hermione was angry but calm as she spoke. She rarely even read the Prophet these days, as Rita and her colleagues never seemed to care about the facts anyways. She got her news from a new Ministry run newsletter called the Daily Owl so she didn’t have to read false stories about her and her friends. She looked over at Theo with sadness in her eyes. “I am sorry that you got dragged into this, I know that they follow me but I honestly don’t read the Prophet anymore because they are never accurate anyway. Still, I’m sorry for what they said about you and your family, it isn’t fair of them.” She reached over and grasped Theo’s hand.</p><p>Theo smiled at her, but she could still see trepidation in his eyes. “Think nothing of it. Sadly they were not the first, and will not be the last to say these things, no matter that I never took the mark and never planned to. I was worried you would be more upset, to be honest.” </p><p>“Not with you. You did nothing wrong. Rita on the other hand, I may need to remind her of our agreement…”She had said the last part quietly but Theo chuckled at the statement.</p><p>“Draco told us what you did to her after the Tournament. I thought he was joking but I guess not.” Slipping his hand from Hermione’s and taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>Pansy had been oddly quiet throughout this whole exchange and when Hermione looked up she could not see past the mask Pansy had put up. The other woman noticed her stare though and stood quickly from the table, placing her napkin next to her uneaten pastry. </p><p>“I have to go tell Ron to call off the inevitable search party. You coming, Hermione?” Pansy raised an eyebrow challengingly as if to suggest that the question was more of a demand. Hermione stood from her place and looked to Theo once more, and was surprised to see him standing already. </p><p>“Thank you for last night. I honestly didn’t think it would be possible to discuss Lupin’s Law with so many international delegates before it was even signed into law, but with your help, I should be able to expedite everything.” She reached over and hugged him tightly, laughing when it took him a moment to hug her back. </p><p>“Please you were the one doing me the favor, it was the least I could do.” He smiled down at Hermione and her breath caught. Before she could wrap her head around what was happening, Pansy cleared her throat and Theo dropped his arms from around her, with hers falling quickly behind. </p><p>“I’ll go gather my things and meet you at the floo!” She said to Pansy scampering down towards the room she had woken up in. She noticed her things were neatly compiled on the bench at the end of the bed and she quickly glanced to make sure everything was there before turning to leave. As she got closer to the floo gate, she felt magic in the air and hoped that Pansy and Theo weren’t arguing behind the Muffliato. She tapped her wand to the barrier to notify its caster that she was there and felt the spell drop almost instantly. </p><p>“Hermione, are you ready?” Pansy said in a falsely sweet voice. She hoped that the other woman wasn’t mad at her, or Theo. Nothing was happening!</p><p>“Yes, I just didn’t want to interrupt.” She was smiling in a way that she hoped was convincing. “Thank you again for everything Theo!” She said as she stepped into the grate and shouting her floo address.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conversations and Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione deals with the backlash from her choices and prepares for the New Year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are your intentions with Theo?” Pansy came through the grate right behind her and was already asking questions before she even had the chance to brush herself off. </p><p>“What do you mean? Like I told you earlier, we are friends Pansy, nothing happened! I barely know him!” Hermione was exasperated. Yes Theo is attractive and they had many great conversations the night before, but she really did not know him. </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione’s answer and tried again. “Yes yes you barely know him, but you stayed the night with him, Hermione! You never stay the night anywhere but here!” Pansy said frustrated waving her hands around at Hermione’s flat. “It's hard enough to get you to go out for a drink, never mind that Ginny and I constantly try to get you to come out with us, Luna and Daphne! You know Theo for one bloody day and you stay the whole night with him! Do you know how worried we all were when you didn’t show up at the Burrow for brunch? I literally had to convince Ron to call off a search party they were setting up when Theo said you were at his, and he only agreed when I said I would go collect you myself!”</p><p>Pansy was crying, and while logically Hermione knew it was likely due to the pregnancy hormones, it did nothing to stop the guilt from bubbling up in her stomach. As Hermione pulled the other witch into her arms, she thought about what Pansy had said. She really was a massive homebody. She rarely went out with her friends and when she did, she never stayed out past 10 pm. She couldn’t really figure out why she had agreed to stay at Theo’s last night but she knew she had upset her friends and she was saddened to see how much it was affecting Pansy. </p><p>“I’m sorry Pansy. I honestly don’t know why I stayed at Theo’s. I think I was on a high from the connections and conversations that were had and I decided to let loose. I should go to the Burrow and apologize to everyone.” Hermione started pulling the other witch back towards the floo, but Pansy held her footing. </p><p>“You may want to change first. Don’t want Harry and Ron barging into Theo’s flat to beat him to a bloody pulp.” Pansy chuckled while wiping her eyes. Hermione looked down at her attire, and groaned.</p><p>The two witched flooed to the Burrow after Hermione quickly changed into her own sweater and a pair of jeans. She was immediately surrounded by a sea of red, with some blond, black and turquoise sprinkled in. The questions were coming at Hermione so fast that she couldn’t even answer one before the next was being voiced. She attempted to speak but was starting to panic a little and no one seemed to notice except for Pansy who was standing next to her right outside the floo grate. </p><p>“I’M PREGNANT!” the small witch shouted and the room suddenly fell silent. “Now, would you please all kindly back up so we can not have a hyperventilating missing witch on our hands?” <br/>The room suddenly took note of Hermione’s pale face and scared eyes, backing away so that Hermione was able to make her way to the door leading outside. She didn’t realize she was still holding Pansy’s hand until the other witch pulled her to a stop. Pansy looked at her and realized that she was still panicking, held her hands tightly and demonstrated deep breathing while looking Hermione in the eye. After a few moments, Hermione noticed that her breathing began to even out as she matched Pansy’s pace. Her eyes closed and she continued to breathe deeply in time with Pansy. When she opened her eyes she saw Pansy smiling up at her. </p><p>“Ready?” she questioned motioning to the Burrow where many familiar faces could be seen looking worriedly out the windows. </p><p>“As I’ll ever be…” Hermione sighed and continued holding Pansy’s hand as they walked back to the kitchen to be questioned. </p><p>Unsurprisingly Ron was the first to ask a question. Hermione was surprised to hear “Are you really pregnant?” from her long time friend and she was about to answer in an offended tone when she noticed that the question was not asked to her, but Pansy. </p><p>Pansy had dropped her hand and walked over to Ron looking up at her boyfriend and smiling before nodding, confirming that she was. </p><p>The room burst into cheers and it seemed that everyone had completely forgotten about Hermione’s missing morning with Theo in France. All except for a little turquoise haired boy who came over to her and tugged on the sleeve of her sweater. She smiled down at him, but noticed the frown on his face. “Teddy, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Do you have a boyfriend? I saw a picture of you with someone I don’t know and everyone was whispering this morning about you.” Teddy was blushing and Hermione scooped him up in her arms chuckling. </p><p>“No Teddy I don’t have a boyfriend. But when I do you will be the first to know.” She winked at the little boy and kissed him all over his face making him giggle and squirm until she put him down. He ran back over to Bill and Fleur’s girls, who were sitting and playing in the corner of the crowded room. </p><p>She sighed and turned around. She knew Harry was there before she turned and he was looking at her in an amused sort of way. “You know, he asks for you when I tuck him in at night. Ginny tries to be motherly toward him, she really does, but she has always been the friendly one. Always helping him break the rules and sneak him on broom rides. Plus he already thinks of you as his mother figure, so he has a hard time realizing that he can have multiple people in his life to look out for him.” Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses before speaking again. “You know if you are dating Nott, we would all be ok with it, you just have to let us know alright?” She knew he was being sincere. They all just wanted her to be happy. She quickly walked towards her best friend and wrapped him in a hug.</p><p>“I know. If I ever do date him, or anyone else,  you will be the second to know.” She laughed with Harry as they went to go celebrate with the rest of the Weasleys on the newest member expected in June.</p><p> </p><p>Every year around the holiday season, Hermione made an impossibly long list of things she hoped to accomplish in the coming year. She knew that setting so many goals for herself was only leading herself to failure, but she needed the extra push to really force her out of the safe space she had built for herself over the years. She needed the drive to show others what she could do to make the changes she wanted to see. On her list this year, number one was Lupin’s Law. She knew that this year, all her hard work for the werewolf population would be accepted. She had been working on it over break, reading through, and revise her final draft to submit to her department head, which was the last step before bringing the bill before the Wizenegomot. She was so close to helping obtain rights for werewolves to be educated, have careers, and obtain wolfsbane potions monthly without the stigma and registration process they now have. </p><p>While yes, this law would cost the Ministry some money, she had received a letter from Draco Malfoy of all people a few months back, stating that he wanted to be a backer for Lupin’s Law, offering to provide the premade wolfsbane potion to the Ministry for nearly a quarter of the price of ingredients. This had been the final push she had needed to reorganize her bill and solidify her plans for it. She had a feeling Pansy had something to do with this, but she didn’t dare ask the Slytherin as she knew how quickly the agreement could change.</p><p> Hermione was preparing for the now annual New Year’s Eve party thrown by Harry at Grimmauld as she mentally went over her list one more time, debating adding and tweaking her already impossible list while attempting to manage her still often unruly hair. Over the years, Harry had spent a lot of time restoring the home to near perfect condition for him and Ginny. He had wasted away weekends and long nights after work to build the home that he would one day raise a family in with her. She suspected that this was one of Harry’s ways to move past the war and quite literally build his future. </p><p>She was ecstatic to celebrate with the couple and their friends as the year came to a close. New Years had been her favorite holiday since the war. It was a time for reflection and moving forward, something they had all needed desperately moving into 1999, and it was a tradition that Hermione had come to cherish privately as well. She thought of it like a reset button on electronics. If she didn’t like something in her life, the new year was the push she needed to start over, try again. </p><p>Once ready, Hermione flooed over to Grimmauld early to help Harry and Ginny finish with their preparations, as had become another tradition for her, but when she arrived, she saw the couple embraced and crying and she immediately regretted not calling before walking in. Her two friends quickly separated and wiped their faces, though while doing so Hermione noticed that Harry had a huge smile on his face and didn't seem at all sad as she had originally thought. Harry looked at his wife, communicating silently before Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. </p><p>“Hope the Burrow can hold a few more extension charms, because Pansy isn’t the only one growing a human,” Ginny said in a tearfully sarcastic way, caressing her still flat stomach. </p><p>“Oh my god congrats you two! Oh I can’t wait to be an aunt to so many little ones! This is amazing!” she continued shouting and laughing and crying with the couple while getting some more information from her friends regarding their expected child. Ginny was only about two months along at this point so they were not planning on sharing the news for a while. Hermione was sworn to secrecy before the trio began working on the finishing touches for the night. Hermione also worked on charming a glass that would make it appear that Ginny was sipping on a cocktail, as to not give away her condition. </p><p>About an hour later, friends and family began arriving through the floo and Hermione was conversing with Dean and Shamus about their recent engagement and move to Ireland to be closer to Shamus’s mother, as the woman had fallen ill with a nasty case of Cerebrumous Spattergroit. Shamus was worried about his mother's memory loss, but Dean was happy to spend time with his fiancee and his family. The crowd seemed to keep growing and she had long ago stopped checking the floo to help greet latecomers to the party when she felt a hand grace her back and turned to see who had touched her in such a familiar manner, surprised to see Theo standing beside her.</p><p>“Theo, what a lovely surprise!” Hermione stated genuinely reaching up to hug the wizard. She noticed him stiffly hug her back and giving his greeting before gently encouraging her to release her hold on him. She had assumed that it was due to some pureblood etiquette long ago ingrained into him but when she turned back to Dean and Shamus she noticed that the latter had gone silent and looked enraged.</p><p>“Shamus, Dean, you remember Theo from school, yes? He is a friend of Pansy’s. He recently helped me get international backing for Lupin’s Law at an event in France, and it has helped be the final push I needed to complete my draft for submission!” As she spoke she saw Dean’s hand slowly rubbing circles on his fiance’s back calming the man and kept talking until his face returned to his normal flush and he took a sip of his firewhiskey.</p><p>Dean reached out a hand for Theo to shake and Theo eased significantly next to her, reaching out to accept the greeting. The two continued with pleasantries before Theo was the one to actually reach a hand out to Shamus as an, as she saw it, unnecessary peace offering, as Theo had never been necessarily boisterous about his views on pure-blood ideals and had remained neutral despite his father’s death eater status. Once Shamus took the pre offered hand and some time had passed, Hermione took an easy out before the situation turned disastrous. </p><p>“Did you just arrive Theo? You don’t have a drink yet, let me show you around.” Hermione took Theo’s hand and waved at her old housemates before escaping from the  crowded sitting room and making her way down to the kitchen to get Theo a drink. As they made their way through the crowd, she felt Theo relaxing slightly, especially as they moved through and he noticed other familiar faces like Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne. </p><p>Once in the kitchen, Hermione pointed out different food and drink available for the group, and felt Theo begin rubbing his thumb soothingly over her hand still clasped in his. When she looked up she saw him smiling down at her, dark blue eyes open and honest.</p><p>“Thank you for your sneaky heroics out there. You sure you weren’t raised as a pure-blood society woman? You certainly step in and out of the roll very easily.” he was chuckling, but still swiping his thumb soothingly across the back of her hand. “But honestly, thank you for back there with Finnigan. I know how he can get, and I should have waited until you were done speaking with them before greeting you. You were just the only familiar face I saw in the crowd when I came through the floo and others were starting to give me funny looks like I had gone one grate too far and ended up at the wrong party.” </p><p>“Nonsense think nothing of it! I’m sure you were invited.” Hermione said shooing away the ridiculous idea with her free hand. “Now, what would you like to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>About an hour before the New Year, Hermione had wandered from Theo’s side once he had been safely tucked away with his old housemates, and was now talking animatedly with little Teddy, trying to keep the little boy awake as he wanted to ring in the New Year. Hermione was dancing with the little boy tucked to her hip and whenever he rested his head on her shoulder, she would pretend to drop him, and he would laugh. She thought the increased amount of times he had rested his head was more for fun than for a need for sleep. He told her he needed to use the restroom so she made her way there with the boy still on her hip, but there was someone using the room so she asked if he could wait. The two chatted about Teddy’s grandmother and how he liked splitting his time with her and Harry and Ginny. Hermione told him that she would have to come to see him at his grandmother’s house soon, as she wanted to see the other woman and Teddy agreed before the two heard the door unlock and Teddy insisted that he could go to the bathroom by himself since he was a big boy. Hermione heard a chuckle from the wizard who had just left the room and she looked up to find Charlie Weasley of all people.</p><p>“Go ahead Teddy, I’ll wait here for you. Let me know if you need any help!” The last part had been said as the door slammed in her face, she sighed before turning to Charlie. </p><p>“It's good to see you! I thought you weren’t coming home this year for the holidays?” She expressed while hugging Charlie.</p><p>“Well I wasn’t planning on it but one of the other trainers had a rough break up right before the holidays and decided to stay back and pick up some shifts so I figured I should come to see everyone. I was surprised I didn’t see you at the Burrow for Christmas. I’m starting to get why though.” Charlie said the last part quietly, likely expecting her not to hear.</p><p>“What do you mean? I went to Australia this year. I wanted to go on holiday and, well I miss my parents. I set up a reservation for them at a nice restaurant in their town and sent them a free Christmas Dinner coupon. Both my parent’s hate cooking so I booked a table near theirs for myself and went to ‘see’ them. They actually invited me over to their table when they noticed I was eating alone at Christmas. It was nice to see them.” She sometimes got the urge to see her parents even though her memory charms had been flawless and unbreakable. This was the first time she had an actual conversation with them in over 4 years. </p><p>Charlie sighed and hugged her, knowing how close she was to her parents before she altered their memories. “Sorry, princess, I thought you were avoiding me because you were seeing that tall bloke that Pans is friends with. I didn’t know you went to see your parents. Mom only said that you had declined her offer to dinner because you already had plans.”</p><p>“Sorry you thought I was dating Theo?” Hermione said pushing out of the man’s arms slightly angry. “Why would I avoid you even if I was seeing Theo? I’m a grown woman Charlie and my relationship, whatever it may be, with Theo would not make me avoid seeing you!” She huffed and scooped Teddy into her arms as he opened the door, surprising the little boy and he laughed waving at Charlie from over her shoulder as she heard the older man huff and groan. </p><p>She made her way back into the sitting room where she found Harry and Ginny. “Ginny I can’t stand your brother.” </p><p>“Well you are going to have to be more specific Hermione, I have many.” The witch chuckled leaning into her husband and sipping from her charmed glass. </p><p>“Charlie! Why didn’t you tell me he was in town? He thinks I’ve been avoiding him because I didn’t come to the Burrow. As if he would keep me from being with everyone on Christmas. He thinks that just because we happened to,” she paused looking at the very awake little wizard in her arms, “share a dance at your wedding,” She heard Harry start coughing as he choked on his sip of firewhiskey while laughing at her choice of words.” that I would avoid him like an embarrassed little school girl. Like I didn’t fight in a damn war. I can handle embarrassment. The nerve, honestly!” Hermione huffed and noticed Teddy squirming in her arms so she placed him on the ground and he ran over to Ron who was walking into the room with Pansy and the other Slytherins. “He thinks I would avoid him if I was simply seeing someone else! Like I can’t handle sleeping with people casually.” She huffed once more before getting it out of her system and greeting the newcomers as if the last ten minutes hadn’t happened. </p><p>As she chatted with the others she noticed that Theo always stood near her, often placing his hand on her back, as he had earlier and at the ministry event earlier that month. He even offered to fill her glass up as she finished her drink. As she conversed with the Slytherins, she realized quickly that she and Daphne were about as opposite as two individuals could be. Not as any fault to the other witch, she had been groomed from a young age to be a society woman, marry for money, and preserve her line. Despite these facts, she actually got along really well with the other witch. Her and Blaise were obviously dating and while he fit all the requirements for her to marry him, the two also clearly had a rocky past. </p><p>The clock ticked closer to midnight and the new year, Hermione lost track of time chatting and laughing with the others in her group. When she started to hear the crowd shout the countdown she looked at little Teddy and found him asleep in Ron’s arms. She opened her arms to him and took the sleeping child smiling as he snuggled into her looping an arm around her neck. She cast a muffalato on him so he was not disturbed and kissed the top of his sandy brown head, so similar to his father’s. “Happy New Year Teddy Lupin. This year I promise to make sure people like your amazing father are honored and treated like the wizards and witches they truly are.” Around her people shouted ONE! And began cheering she looked up at her smiling friends and saw them all embracing and celebrating. Everyone in this room had been through so much over the last decade, yet they made it out and were slowly adjusting to this new life they had help build. She saw the couples she was standing with all kissing and whispering to each other and smiled.</p><p>“Happy New Year Hermione.” she heard next to her. She turned just as Theo had leaned down to kiss her cheek in friendly celebration and accidentally caught the man’s lips in a short but sweet kiss. She sighed and leaned into it for a moment longer than was likely acceptable before smiling up at the surprised face close to hers and returning they statement.</p><p>She didn’t notice Charlie Weasley in another part of the room with his family silently fuming at the two in their shared moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confusion and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione finds out some news and makes plans on how to fix her jealous Weasley problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione went back to work a couple of days after the party at Harry and Ginny’s refreshed and ready to take on the world. She smiled at those who arrived early like herself and greeted them with a wave. </p><p>When she arrived on Level Four and entered her Department, she was surprised to see Charlie Weasley standing outside her Department Head’s office, but assumed that the meeting had something to do with his position in Romania. She stood back while the two exchanged farewells and waited for Charlie to notice her so she could apologize for her behavior at the party. </p><p>When Charlie saw her though he quickly turned away and towards the elevators to leave, not turning around to speak with her even after she called out his name. She would have to write him a letter to apologize, hoping that their friendship would not suffer from her anger a few days prior. </p><p>She started going through her mail from the past two weeks before settling into her work routine. She was just about to go make herself a cup of tea to fight off the chill in her office when a memo arrived asking her to meet with Department Head, Gethsemane Prickle, as soon as possible. She quickly made her way to Gethsemane’s office, knocking on her door and waiting only a second before the door opened allowing her entrance. </p><p>“Good Morning Gethsemane, Happy New Year. I hope you had a peaceful and much deserved holiday with your family.” Hermione greeted her boss with a smile, though the other woman did not seem as happy as she was to be seeking Hermione. </p><p>“Yes thank you, Miss Granger. Please sit down, I have something to discuss with you.” The other witch said in a no-nonsense tone as she flicked her wand and the door closed with a click. Her behavior surprised Hermione as she usually had great open conversations with Gethsemane regarding a number of magical creatures and had never seen the woman in such a stern manner. She couldn’t help but be reminded of Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“It has come to my attention that you intend to bring forth the law you have been working on regarding werewolf rights this year for approval by the Wizenegomot is that correct?” The older witch had known that Lupin’s Law was Hermione’s pet project over the past year and Hermione was not surprised that she knew of her intentions. </p><p>“Yes, I actually spent some time finishing my final draft for submission to you, and was planning to submit it early next week for your approval after one final revision.” The older witch nodded at this and sighed, placing her head in her hands before picking up her wand again and casting a muffaloto on the room, surprising Hermione before looking and her with worried eyes. </p><p>“It was brought to me by a concerned party that you are currently romantically involved with a werewolf and that this is why you are finally bringing this law to me for approval to continue. Now you know that I fully support you and this law, but I can see how some would view your involvement with the population as a concern regarding your bill. I stay out of the private lives of my employees, but this was brought to me so I hope you understand my needing to pry before this can move any further. I’m so sorry, Hermione.” The other witch was clearly distraught and Hermione sat confused for a moment before remembering Charlie had come out of Gethsemane’s office this morning.</p><p>“Was this Charlie Weasley’s doing?” Hermione questioned seething silently as she was putting together the pieces in her mind. She was going to murder him. </p><p>“Well, yes, but how did you know?” The older witch look surprised before shaking her head. “Nevermind that Hermione, I need to know how involved you are with Theodore Nott, as he is registered at the French Ministry and it could be a big red flag to those sneaky enough to do digging into your personal life when you bring this before the Wizenegomot.” Hermione was so mad at Charlie she almost missed that Theo was a registered werewolf in France. How had she not noticed?</p><p>“Theo is a werewolf? I honestly didn’t know Gethsemane. I’ve only recently befriended Mr. Nott as he was able to introduce me to some foreign officials interested in the rights of magical beings. I am certainly not dating him.” Hermione was still processing this information as she spoke with Gethsemane about her relationship with Theo and wondering how Charlie had known before she did about Theo’s condition. </p><p>After leaving Gethsemane’s office confused, but comforted that her bill was not actually derailed she went to make herself a cup of tea and write a few letters. Why would Theo keep this from her, she had hoped that she was approachable and kind when it came to others in difficult situations like his. As for Charlie, she knew exactly how to repay him for his betrayal. </p><p>Theo,<br/>Hello! Hope you are doing well and aren’t hurting too much after celebrating on New Year’s Eve. I was wondering if you had some time this evening to discuss something regarding Lupin’s Law with me? Sadly I cannot come to you as I promised Harry and Ginny I could watch Teddy but you would be welcome to my flat to have dinner with us. Let me know if you can make it!<br/>Hermione</p><p>Molly,<br/>Hello, I hope you are doing well. I had a discussion with my Dept. Head and I was hoping to discuss it with you over lunch. Could you meet me around 1 pm today? If not I could stop by after work!<br/>Thank you and sorry for the short notice!<br/>Hermione</p><p>Charlie,<br/>I can’t believe you. I thought we were friends! How could you possibly do something so detrimental to something I worked so hard for over jealousy! I’m not even dating Theo! This law is for Teddy, you should know how hard it is for magical beings to be accepted and I can’t believe you would do something like this because you were mad at me for being upset. Please never speak to me again.<br/>Hermione Granger</p><p>She sent the first two out, folding the third and casting an incendio to it watching her angry words burn away to nothing before vanishing the ashes.</p><p>She received a missive shortly after 10 am from Molly stating she would love to lunch with Hermione, asking if she would mind coming to the Burrow instead of meeting elsewhere. Hermione knew that Molly did not like leaving the house as the war had affected her abilities to deal with crowds. She quickly agreed stating not to make too much to eat as she had dinner planned for herself and Teddy later that day.</p><p>Lunchtime arrived quicker than Hermione expected it to and she made her way to the atrium to floo to the Burrow. On her way to the elevator, she saw Theo walking towards her and was surprised but happy to see the wizard. </p><p>“Theo what a surprise! To what do we owe the pleasure?” she said hugging him.</p><p>“Well I got your message on the way to Gringotts and since I was in the country I figured I could answer in person and see if you wanted to talk over lunch?” He said the last part hopefully and Hermione suddenly wished that she could forget about her plans with Molly.</p><p>“I’m sorry Theo but I already have plans with Mrs. Weasley. If you aren’t available for dinner my questions can wait, its honestly no rush, just some tweeks I had to Lupin’s law I wanted to run by you since you've looked over my notes and seemed interested.” Hermione said cheerfully hoping not to scare the man from coming to dinner. </p><p>“No I can make dinner, that's not a problem. Let me walk with you to the atrium since I seem to have caught you on your way out.” Theo didn’t appear upset as they chatted and walked to the atrium. </p><p>“I’ll see you tonight Theo!” She reached up to hug him before departing. Theo wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a beat or two longer than strictly necessary.</p><p>“See you tonight,” he said, dropping a kiss to her temple and letting her go so she could disappear into the green flames.</p><p>“Hello Molly! Sorry, I’m late, I ran into a friend on the way out and we started chatting.” Hermione expressed while dusting off her cloak and hanging it before vanishing the mess and walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hello Hermione. Hope you don’t mind if I join you ladies.” Arthur greeted her with a hug.</p><p>“Not at all! Actually you may both be able to help me.” She said moving to greet Molly and ask if she needed help with anything. </p><p>“Hello dear, would you mind setting the table for me? I’m just finishing up here.” Molly’s food was filling the room with lovely smells and Hermione didn’t mind helping the witch who clearly worked hard to produce such a splendid meal. </p><p>“Is anyone else around? I saw Charlie at the Ministry earlier?” Hermione asked while setting the table.</p><p>“No dear just us. Charlie left the morning after stopping to get a portkey.” Wonderful, they were alone. </p><p>As the three ate, they discussed the holiday and everything that was missed by the others while they celebrated. Hermione told them of her unlikely partnership with Theo to gain support for Lupin’s Law and the Weasley’s talked about their preparations to expand the Burrow for the influx of children that would likely come over the next few years.</p><p>“Enough with the small talk Hermione, what is it that is bothering you, dear? You seem upset and tense.” Molly asked, placing a hand on Hermione’s that was resting on the table. </p><p>“Well, I am a bit. I told you I saw Charlie earlier at the Ministry?” After their nods she continued. “Well, he apparently went to my Department Head Gethsemane and told her that I was dating Theo, who I did not know at the time was a werewolf. He apparently told her this in an attempt to undermine my reasoning to help the werewolf population through Lupin’s Law. Obviously I spoke with Gethsemane about this and explained that I was not dating anyone and I was unaware of Theo’s status as a werewolf, but I was quite upset that Charlie would do something that could have been so devastating to my career after I have worked so hard to get this passed for Remus and Teddy.” Hermione shed a few real tears, as she had calmed down enough to realize how detrimental Charlie’s accusations could have been. Molly clicked her tongue and moved next to the crying witch to comfort her. </p><p>“That boy, honestly! I’m sorry dear, I’m sure he was just jealous after seeing you and the Nott boy on New Year’s Eve. You should have heard him huffing and grumbling after seeing that little peck you had. Don’t you worry, I will talk to Charles and handle this situation. Hopefully, he will not be an issue any longer now that he is back in Romania. I doubt we will see him till Christmas anyway.” Molly sighed at the last statement, honestly missing her son most of the year, but also disappointed in his actions. She likely had a spark of hope for them as a couple as well, but she knew that was over now that the Weasley Temper had struck again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Misgivings and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione talks to Theo about his condition and Theo reminisces about his life before Hermione agreed to attend the ministry party with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch with the Weasleys, Hermione felt better knowing that Charlie would be kept from her and her work. Molly had always had a soft spot for Remus, Tonks, and now Teddy. She knew how much this law would have helped the couple, and how their memory would be honored through it, and she trusted Molly to effectively chastise Charlie and keep him out of the way.</p><p>After work, Hermione flooed to Grimmauld to chat with Ginny and Harry before bringing Teddy to her place. She set him up in the sitting room with his toy broom, placing invisible bumpers on everything before leaving to fix dinner for them and Theo. She was almost finished with the meal when she heard the floo chime and Theo greet Teddy. </p><p>“You must be Teddy Lupin. It is an honor to meet you. Hermione has told me a lot about you. I also knew your father, he was one of my professors at Hogwarts and he helped me learn a lot about defensive magic.” Theo had knelt down next to the young boy and was shaking his hand.</p><p>“My dad was awesome! He was super brave and he died protecting me and Harry. Can you tell me more about him?” Hermione’s heart broke listening to the young boy eager to hear everything he could about his parents. </p><p>“Maybe after dinner?” He said raising to his feet, ruffling the boy’s hair and moving to greet Hermione. “Hello again. I brought red and white, not knowing what you were preparing.” Theo stated as he pulled two shrunken bottles from his coat pocket and resizing them before handing them to her. She had made beef, knowing that Teddy preferred red meat, even though he was not a full werewolf, and thought it was a safe bet for her two guests. She uncorked the red, placing the white in her fridge and pouring them both a glass. </p><p>Theo took the plates from the counter and set the table without even asking and as she began slicing the meat and plating he wrangled the younger wizard and helped him clean up before joining her at the table. She smiled as a silent thank you.</p><p>The three of them spoke about anything and everything, Teddy jumping from topic to topic quickly. Eventually, they landed back on the topic of his parents and Theo looked to Hermione for permission before telling Teddy about how great Remus was as their third year DADA professor. </p><p>“You know, your dad was one of the most honorable professors we had. He didn’t treat me any differently even though I was in Slytherin. I always really respected him for that.” Theo admitted smiling gently as the boy lit up.</p><p>“You were in Slytherin! Did you know Pansy? She is funny. She's having a baby and she thinks that the baby will probably be in Slytherin too just to annoy Ron.” Theo looked up at Hermione after Teddy’s announcement.</p><p>“Pans is pregnant?” Shit, she had thought that she would have told him. </p><p>“Yes, she announced it when everyone was worried about me after the ministry party.” Hermione still felt miserable that she had to mention it at all before she was ready. </p><p>“Well, that's news to me pup! I’ll have to ask her about it later!” he chuckled, but Hermione noticed the term of endearment that he used when speaking to Teddy. </p><p>After dinner was cleared up, Teddy asked if they could go to the park nearby and play on the playground so the three of them bundled up and made the short trip to the park. Teddy quickly ran towards the playset and Theo and Hermione went to sit nearby on a bench so they could keep an eye on the boy. Hermione cast a silent, wandless warming charm on the area and Theo looked at her surprisingly before chuckling.</p><p>“Merlin Hermione, you never cease to surprise me. So while I have had a great time with you and young Mr. Lupin, what exactly did you want to talk to me about? You said something about Lupins Law earlier?”</p><p>“Well..” Hermione took a breath looking around noticing no one could see them and cast a muffaloto. “Well, I wasn’t fully truthful. You see Charlie Weasley came to my department this morning trying to derail my bill from even making it to the Wizenegamot by telling my Department Head that I was dating a known French Werewolf. You to be precise.” She noticed Theo tensing through her revelation and finally sighing. </p><p>“So I guess this is it right? You no longer want to be seen with me and you are putting a stop to whatever this is that is happening between us. Can you feel it too or is it just me?” he paused closing his eyes and seeming to argue with himself. </p><p>“I don’t care that you are a werewolf Theo,” she said reaching out to rub a hand along the distressed wizards back. He relaxed immediately. “My Department Head told me it may be best if we simply remained friends though for the time being, as a relationship with a werewolf could potentially be reason for concern when the Wizenegomot eventually try to fight my bill.”</p><p>The two sat silently for a moment while Hermione watched Teddy play. “I’m doing this for him you know. Not only was Remus a wonderful person, but Teddy still faces stigmas even though he is not a werewolf. There was talk after the war regarding the education of the children of werewolves. Minerva was worried that if it was not settled before he reached 11 that there would be outrage when he was accepted to Hogwarts.” Hermione wiped a tear from her face. Before continuing. “Theo, Remus was so much more than a great professor for me. He was a mentor. He took me aside after our 4th year and taught me as much as he could. He wanted to help Harry but knew I would be the best way to reach him. He was truly what got me through the war as he taught me countless spells and curses that saved my life. The least I can do is make the world safe for his child. Teddy is so pure, he deserves the world.” </p><p>“Hermione...I. I don’t know what to say.” Theo admitted sighing and pulling her into a hug as she continued to cry.</p><p>“‘Mione, are you ok?” Teddy said as he came over and sat next to her. She wiped her face and smiled down at the boy.</p><p>“Oh Teddy Bear, of course, I’m ok. I was just crying happy tears because Theo offered to help me with that big law I was working on that I named after you! I’m going to submit it soon so I can make it a real law. Isn’t that exciting!” she said as she pulled Teddy into her lap to hold him close. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” he said, hugging her for warmth and yawning. She smiled at Theo before standing up and holding Teddy on her hip. </p><p>“Looks like it's bedtime for me and Teddy but thank you Theo for coming to dinner. I’ll be in touch with you about what we discussed ok?” Hermione said hoping her dismissal of Theo was not too harsh as she changed into caretaker mode for the little boy in her arms. She was happy when he reached out to ruffle Teddy’s hair and the boy giggled. </p><p>“Night Mr. Lupin. It was nice meeting you.” He smiled at her and gave her a side hug as to not smoosh the boy in her arms. “Lunch tomorrow at 12:30?” He asked hopeful and she nodded before they separated, her walking back to her apartment and him to the aperation spot around the corner. </p><p> </p><p>Theo was a nervous wreck all night. He had already nearly messed up everything with Hermione after only a few weeks of reconnecting post-Hogwarts. While they did attend their “8th year” together, Theo did his mostly through correspondence as he had explained his situation to the new Headmistress and she had taken pity on his situation. </p><p>Theo could remember how he had smelt her all the way from the dungeons the night of the final battle. He had known when she had arrived on the grounds, as the wolf inside him woke with a start and began pushing him into action forcing him towards the individual whose smell made him feel like he was safe and loved, something Theo had not felt since his mother had passed away nearly a decade before. </p><p>When the Order of the Phoenix entered the Great Hall later that night, Theo zeroed in on Hermione as she stood with the others, instinctively knowing that the scent he had smelled was hers, and he knew he was fucked. He followed the other Slytherins to their dorms and later helped the younger students through to Hogsmead to keep them safe. He had then returned, not fighting per se, but helping where he could with well-placed shields and transfiguration when needed. He was able to help calculate different scenarios quickly after assessing a fight and help make sure the light came out on top. </p><p>While he may have been placed in Slytherin, and his father may have taken on the mark of that madman, he had always felt that peace between all would be the only way forward. He of course kept his thoughts to himself and played the role of pure-blood Slytherin with ease, his self-preservation, and cunningness keeping him alive, even after he had been turned into a werewolf. </p><p>His first transformation had been just after 5th year, as his father had offered him to the Dark Lord the previous Christmas, and rather than giving him the same mark as his father, Voldemort had given him to Greyback as a punishment for the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. Theo had honestly felt relief that he would never truly be at the Dark Lord’s beck and call. Another benefit was that his father seemed to think he was not worth the dirt on his loafers after his escape in Theo's 6th year. Sure he would be a werewolf, but no one would have to know unless he wanted them too. </p><p>And for a while, no one had known other than Draco, as he had been at the meeting where his life was offered to the werewolf. Draco of course kept his secret and the two stuck close together as the war quickly came to its climax, supporting each other in the choices that their parents made for them. That life felt like so long ago, yet he and Draco remained just as close after the war. Both of them moved to France after the war, though Draco had moved back to London as his relationship with Astoria grew more, wanting to build up the family name back in England before passing it to her and any future children they may have. Theo could respect that, though he missed his friend as distance kept them apart more now than ever.</p><p>Seeing Draco and Astoria's relationship develop did not help him in his situation either. Though he had known Hermione to be his mate on sight after his wolf had matured, he was powerless to do anything about it. He watched from France as she dated Ron Weasley for years, before living the life of a single witch in her 20s. Theo wanted to make contact, but logically he knew that she did not know him and would not know why he was reaching out at all. When Pansy began seeing Ron, Theo realized that the chance he had been waiting for may be closer than he had originally thought.</p><p>Before he could even think of a plan of attack regarding getting close to Hermione, Draco and Astoria had come for a visit and to announce their engagement. Theo was delighted for the couple of course, but couldn’t help but feel slightly jaded that he had known for so much longer than they had who he would be happy with, and yet she probably did not even know he existed. </p><p>Almost all of the Slytherins from his year and a few in other years knew of Theo's condition ever since Tracy had announced it loudly at a dinner party they attended with all their friends about a year ago. He and Tracy had been together as a matter of convenience really. They ran in the same circles, and she had always loved Paris, visiting with Astoria when she would come to see Draco at his villa in the South of France. Her and Theo had grown up together and he thought nothing of their relationship growing to a friends-with-benefits situation. He never offered her anything other than that, knowing it wouldn’t be fair to her in the future. He apparently was incorrect thinking that she was fine with the way things were. Theo was glad that his fellow Slytherins were accepting of him, understanding that his life was handed over to Voldemort without his consent.</p><p>“You know," Draco stated, pulling Theo out of his own head. "I heard there is a new law in the works. One that would make education and employment of werewolves less difficult throughout England. I put my name down as a supporter, stating that Wiltshire Apothecary would provide wolfsbane for a fraction of the price to the Ministry in order to support those who cannot afford it." Draco seemed pleased with himself and Astoria rolled her eyes at the man-child she was marrying, Draco may have gotten better over the years but he had never gotten over his tendency to brag about his achievements. </p><p>“Draco, please don’t get my hopes up." Theo looked away from his friends, "You know France isn’t so bad now that you aren’t popping around all the time.” Theo joked but had turned his back to the couple so that they didn’t see the hopeful look in his eyes. </p><p>He felt a small hand reach to stop his from shaking and looked up to see Astoria smiling up at him. “We want you to come back home too, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Since that night, Theo learned everything he could about this law, which Draco had kindly let him know in private was spearheaded by none other than Hermione. His mate. She didn’t even know about his condition, or that she would likely be connected to him should they ever cross paths again. He refused to let her go easily if he ever got the chance, but he would never force their bond on her either. When Pansy had heard her new friend had begun the process of creating Lupin's Law, she immediately made a charmed copy for Theo so he could be updated on her progress from France without need to ask. Pansy was honestly brilliant when she wanted to be. </p><p>None of this mattered of course. Hermione now knew that he was a werewolf and he had almost ruined the passing of Lupin’s Law by just being around her. He wouldn’t be surprised if she hated him on principle alone. When she had cried and admitted that Teddy Lupin could be affected should the law not pass, his heart broke at the sound. As much as Theo knew how this would change his life, he knew that the Lupin boy was the reason that Hermione needed to move quickly on this. The boy would attend Hogwarts soon and she needed to know he would be safe. While he may not be a werewolf, Theo could tell that the boy had tendencies and knew how hard it could be for him if Hogwarts was not an option. </p><p>Theo poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and finally sat down in his quiet living room, thinking of ways to make Hermione believe that he could help her cause rather than harm it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mid-Day Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo and Hermione get to know each other over lunch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12:30 arrived sooner than Hermione realized as she heard a tap on her office door frame and looked up to see a smirking Theo, leaning against it. She hurriedly looked at her clock just as it ticked to 12:31 before looking apologetically up at the man in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Theo, I lost track of time! Let me just organize this mess and we can head out.” Hermione was shuffling her papers and rearranging the notes she had strewn across her desk quickly as Theo moved inside the office, sitting in one of the chairs she had in front of her desk. </p><p>Once she was finished with her desk, she looked up to find the smirk still on Theo’s face and stopped in her tracks. </p><p>“What...do I have something on my face?” Hermione looked for her wand and didn't see it on her mess of a desk before reaching in her robes to search for the piece of vine wood. </p><p>“No, and if you are looking for your wand it is currently holding your hair up.” He chuckled from his seat and she realized that she had stuck her hair up earlier when she had become frustrated after Draco had come to the meeting she had to present her bill to Gethsemane, giving even more support than his potions and family name, but also the written support of five high ranking Wizengamot members who supported what they have heard so far about Lupin’s Law. She wished he had told her so she didn’t look so shocked when he had handed them to her Department Head. </p><p>“You know, my mom used to do the same thing.” He gestured towards her head as she began pulling the wand out and summoning a mirror to assess the damage. “She would always forget where it was as well, but I have a feeling she was just amusing her son, rather than actually forgetting where it had gone.” He chuckled at Hermione’s glare from the other side of the mirror.</p><p>”Well she seems like a busy witch, having to take care of you must have been a handful. You were probably a mischievous little wizard, running around and causing a ruckus.” They smiled at each other, hers was one of teasing but his was one of sincerity. </p><p>“You are probably right of course.” he rose from his chair before offering her his arm. “Shall we?”</p><p>“We shall.” Hermione mocked his formal tone as she grabbed his arm, pulling the man from her office and to the elevator down the hall.</p><p>As they waited for their food at a cafe in muggle London, Theo looked at the witch sitting across from him. </p><p>“So, tell me how I can help.” Theo was all business and Hermione looked at him funny before jumping in to tell him about the meeting she had earlier that day. Theo made a mental note to floo-call Draco later and thank him. </p><p>“...All that is to say I’m not entirely sure.” Hermione stopped talking, at last, taking a sip of her tea before looking back up at Theo. </p><p>“Well, I can support you financially, or with first-hand experience if you would like. I am registered with the French Ministry, which is public knowledge for anyone wishing to dig for it, and I’m not ashamed of who I am if you need a character witness to help support your claims.” Hermione looked surprised at this, but only for a moment before schooling her features. He knew some prejudices were hard for everyone to overcome. </p><p>“Well, it would help to have first-hand accounts to support my ideas. It helps that you're an active and respected member of the French Wizarding Society. Why don’t we start with that and see what happens? I know Pansy sent you my notes before the Christmas party, did you have any comments on changes you think should be made?” Hermione produced a bound notebook and pen from her small bag and began writing the suggestions that Theo was giving. The list was long, but they were all minor changes. Hermione had actually done a very thorough job in her revisions. </p><p>“I also may have some suggestions for the timeline for implementation if you are open to discussion on the subject?” Theo knew that this was the part of her proposal that changed the least, even as demands became more and more lengthy in the law. </p><p>“You would suggest lengthening the implementation process wouldn’t you?” Hermione sighed. She looked frustrated but resigned to the idea. “My Department Head as well as Draco also mentioned that this would help with the implementation process. I’m just worried that it could delay some things from happening as quickly as I would like.” </p><p>“Yes, but they would happen, in time.” Theo looked into the sad brown eyes across the table and smiled. Hermione nodded and a small smile appeared on her face as well. </p><p>“That’s true. I just hoped to have the full law implemented before Teddy attended school, but with some adjustments, I can probably make sure that he can attend school without difficulties, especially since he has minimal werewolf traits and is not actually a werewolf at all.” Hermione rolled her eyes, placing a small note regarding timelines to the bottom of her list and placing her supplies back in her bag just as their lunch arrived. </p><p>“So, now that we are done with business, tell me about what you have been up to in France since the war?” Hermione smiled as Theo stiffened a little at the question. She liked catching him off guard. She waited patiently taking a bite of her salad.</p><p>“Well, I guess the simple answer would be rebuilding my family’s name after my father ruined it. I have been working in French wizarding reality and have expanded to more countries throughout the continent. I have also been making connections with others in my position, children of those who may have made poor choices, we help each other out when possible. Draco and I have become quite close, we were never close in school, I was much more of a loner to be around someone so pompous as he was back then,” At this Hermione snorted, and Theo chuckled at the sound, “but we have more in common than either of us care to admit. Plus he is marrying my best friend's sister, so we would likely have to make small talk anyways at social gatherings. We may as well enjoy it.” Hermione recovered from her snorting incident, before asking about her relationship with the Greengrass family.</p><p>“Our mothers were very good friends growing up. While my father never approved of our friendship, my mother always encouraged it, knowing that the Greengrass’ remained neutral in the first war, and would likely stay that way. She wanted me to marry Daph actually, thank Merlin that contract was never solidified. I’m not sure I could deal with someone who was in love with another man.”  Theo rolled his eyes as he thought about Daph and Blaise’s ‘relationship’ if you could even call it that. </p><p>“With Zabini right? I think Pansy mentioned they were seeing each other.” Theo nodded while chewing a bite of his salad. </p><p>“Yes, the two of them have been together more or less since fifth year. I think they only break up so they can chase one another, but don’t ever let on that you know this because they will be impossible for months afterward.” Theo had a fond look on his face, even though his words had a hint of annoyance to them. Hermione could relate, she and Ron had been similar at one point. </p><p>The two continued getting to know each other as they finished their lunch and Theo walked Hermione back to her office. He seemed reluctant to go at first but as Hermione was about to invite him in to sit and go over their notes from lunch, Theo felt his wand vibrate from its place in his muggle suit jacket. He pulled it out and flicked it, showing a message attached to the alarm he had sent and sighed. </p><p>“Sadly I must take off. I have a business meeting in Norway in 30 minutes and I really shouldn’t be late.” He smiled, but she could tell he didn’t want to leave. </p><p>“Thank you for lunch and suggestions. I will get you a copy of my revisions as soon as possible so I can submit them to the Wizengamot.” She reached up placing her hands on his chest before placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Theo tensed briefly but was instinctively returned the sentiment placing a kiss to her cheek as well.</p><p>“Till we meet again.” He waved a hand goodbye as he walked from the department back to the elevators. Hermione watched him leave before sighing and sitting in her chair. She turned the chair around to look out into the atrium as witches and wizards came and left for lunch. She told herself she wasn’t looking for him, but when she saw his tall frame walking towards the floos, she sighed. She was so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wizengamot Session - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione presents Lupin's Law to the public for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the following month, Hermione was overwhelmed with the amount of work she still needed to complete to get her bill in front of the Wizengamot. She worked overtime every day for weeks, spending more time in her office than her home filling out paperwork and creating arguments to the likely pushback she would receive at her presentation at the February Wizengamot meeting. Gethsemane had been extremely helpful, staying late with Hermione on multiple occasions to help her practice keeping her emotions in check when other’s voiced their opinions on Lupin’s Law. </p><p>The day was finally here though, and as she walked into her office to grab her briefcase with all of her notes she was surprised by a bouquet of sunflowers. Someone must have come by early with the delivery. She had a few minutes to spare and quickly looked at the accompanying card. </p><p>Hermione,<br/>We know you will be amazing today. We will be there cheering you on.<br/>Ron and Pansy</p><p>Hermione smiled and knew she would have at least two people in her corner today. Grabbing her briefcase she hurried out the door and performed a locking spell before heading to the lifts. </p><p>The courtroom holding the Wizengamot meetings was honestly terrifying to those not expecting it. The cathedral ceilings were massive, and there were ten rows of seating both for those who were members as well as those in the press and concerned public. When Hermione walked in, nearly all of the seats were already filled, and she had to take a few steadying breaths on her way to the table set aside for her and Gethsemane. The older witch gave her a subdued smile as she sat in her chair. </p><p>Looking around she saw many familiar faces, including Draco who was sitting with Pansy and red-faced Ron. Harry was out on a mission and sent his apologies earlier this week as he wouldn’t be returning until next week. Ginny would also not be attending in person, as she was having horrible morning sickness, but she did promise to bring Hermione lunch during the break and offer support. Hermione took one last steadying breath before taking out her notes and speaking cards to review as the last of the seats were filled. </p><p>Just as the meeting was set to begin, she heard the room quiet before whispers began spreading like fiendfire around the room. Hermione looked to the door at the group of men that were causing a stir and saw Theo standing with a handful of foreign delegates that she had met while attending the Christmas party with him in France. She couldn’t tell if the whispers were because Theo rarely attended gatherings in England anymore or that the foreign dignitaries were causing the stir but either way, she nodded her head and smiled at the men as they made their way to an open section of seats and Minister Shacklebolt asked for the Aurors on duty to close the doors. </p><p>“This session of the Wizengomont is called to order. Today we are honored to be hosting members of Foreign Affairs for Germany, France, Norway, Denmark, and Spain, as well as the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin recipient. This session will be used in order for Ms. Granger to present to the Wizengamot her proposed alterations to the current laws surrounding Werewolves in England. You should have all received copies of the proposed changes last week for review, as well as statements from the before mentioned Foreign Affairs delegates regarding their perspectives on these changes and how similar situations are handled in their respective countries. The Wizengamot now recognizes Ms. Granger for her opening statements before we will proceed with our questions and concerns.” Kingsley spoke with authority, giving no one the opportunity to speak over him or interrupt. He knew that this was Hermione’s brainchild and wanted her to enter with her best foot forward. Hermione stood, making her way to the podium that was in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Thank you Minister Shakelbolt and members of the Wizengamot, it is an honor to speak with you today regarding my proposed changes to the current laws in place regarding Werewolves. The current laws in place here in England were put into action during the last war, and in effect are extremely restrictive and harmful to those suffering from Lycanthropy. Our current laws restrict where these citizens are able to live, learn and work, causing an extreme disadvantage, and frankly creates a cycle of violence where those that these laws apply to are likely to resent the Ministry and act out in a negative way out of frustration.” Hermione took a deep breath and let her last statement sit in the air for a moment before continuing.</p><p>“Many of us in this room fought in the last war both with our actions and with our words. Those of you who sit in these seats are to be applauded for the work you have done since the end of the war, but there is still so far to go to help those who are legally unable to help themselves as we are lucky enough to be able to do. The Werewolf population in England has been in an odd state of flux for the past five years following the war. They have lost their Alpha, a man who was the one to cause so many of the laws against Werewolves to come to fruition through his savagery and disregard for human life, and from those, I have been able to speak with, they are ready to right the wrongs of Fenrir Greyback.” The mention of Greyback sent a murmur of whispers throughout the crowd gathered. “I feel that it is our duty to help those affected with Lycanthropy, especially those who were infected under Greyback’s reign, find safety within our country. These individuals have had their life altered through violence, and through our current legislation, all they have known is punishment for a choice that was not theirs.”</p><p>“The changes I am bringing forth today would help those affected in a way that would create a better relationship between the Ministry and those whose life has been affected by Lycanthropy. I would like to state that these proposals are similar to the laws in our contemporaries in the Internation Confederation of Wizards, and have shown to have a positive effect on the relations between Werewolves and other Magical beings, leading to a decrease in those effected by Lycanthropy. While these changes may seem drastic compared to the laws currently in place, Arithmancy conducted through the Department of Mysteries has shown that should these changes be enacted, the outcomes could only be positive over time.” Hermione knew that mentioning the DOM was a good way to sway some of the older generations to the cause. She nodded to Kingsley signaling that he should open the floor for questioning, and called on Augusta Longbottom.</p><p>“Ms. Granger. I must say that while reading through the proposal you sent us last week I was stricken by the sheer number of changes you would like to enact. While I can see how our laws here are outdated and harmful to those who have been infected, I must say I am not sure that these changes will help bridge the gaps between Werewolves and Wizards.” Lady Longbottom’s words had been questioning but her eyes showed Hermione that she spoke simply to give Hermione an opening to continue explaining her bill. </p><p>“I can see how this could be a concern, Lady Longbottom. As I stated briefly earlier, there are many countries that have enacted similar laws and have seen said improvements in relations, as well as a decrease in the number of attacks on innocent citizens. The Department of Mysteries has also run a series of scenarios to see if England would have a similar outcome should these laws be put into effect and all showed positive outcomes. While my list of proposed changes seems long when laid out on paper, I can assure you that I do not wish to make my proposal an all or nothing law. I can sympathize with the idea that these changes can be challenging to accept as England has had very strict laws regarding Werewolves for over a century, but I also believe that the war has taught us all many things and I know one of the greatest lessons that I learned was that the world is made up of shades of grey, and is not black and white. We should not hold the innocent guilty of their predecessors’ crimes. Have there been incidences of violence at the hands of Werewolves in the past, yes; but there have also been acts of bravery and courage, those who did not let their Lycanthropy define them.” Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of her old professor. </p><p>“Remus Lupin, who I know many of you had the honor of meeting, was one of those who did not let his Lycanthropy define him, but this is likely due to the sheer number of opportunities that life presented him with. Mr. Lupin was given the opportunity to attend Hogwarts and receive an education, something that is now prohibited by law. He was able to meet and befriend individuals that were willing to learn and listen about his condition, rather than judge him for it. These are not options for those suffering from Lycanthropy today, but I feel as though this could be the story of many young witches and wizards who have been harmed in ways that those of us in this room may never understand. Their choices were taken from them because those who came before us enacted laws that are more harmful to them than the individual responsible for infecting them. I think it is time we change that.” Lady Longbottom nodded her head in accent and Kingsley called on Marcus Flint.</p><p>“Ms. Granger, I can understand an alteration to some of these laws against Werewolves, but they are still dangerous creatures. We cannot be expected to allow these individuals to work in the Ministry, where they would be unreliable at best, and I think I can speak for many here when I say I certainly do not wish for my children to attend school with someone who is infected. We can’t ask families to make that choice as it would likely mean the end of Hogwarts. It is too dangerous to change these laws that were enacted for a reason, Werewolves are dangerous!” Flint was smearing down at Hermione. His awful teeth made her cringe and she wished she could ship him off to a dentist. </p><p>“Lord Flint, I can appreciate your concerns when it comes to safety, as it was a concern of mine when I began my research as well. On page five of the document you were sent, you will see the proposal for the distribution of Wolfsbane potion to those with Lycanthropy who wish to use this potion. For those who are unfamiliar, the Wolfsbane potion helps those who transform at the full moon to retain control of their mind and actions. While these individuals are still dangerous should they bite or scratch, the will be in control of their actions, and in that regard, they could be charged as any other witch or wizard who commits a crime. This potion would be required of anyone who chooses to attend Hogwarts, if they choose not to accept the potion, their choice to attend would be rescinded. If they do choose to take the potion, they would be offered a safe space that would be constructed on the border of the Hogwarts grounds and the forbidden forest where they would be safe from other animals and would create a magical barrier between those who are transformed and other students.” There were more whispers in the audience and Hermione could hear most of them were positive. </p><p>“Similar to those attending Hogwarts, individuals wishing to work in a ministry position would also be required to take Wolfsbane potion in order to maintain their position. This could easily be monitored here on-site to ensure the safety of all involved. The option for other employers to follow suit would be offered and could be included in employment contracts should they wish to follow the Ministry’s example.” Flint looked annoyed at her explanation.</p><p>“And how would you propose the Ministry afford wolfsbane potion for all of the Werewolves in England Ms. Granger? The ingredients are extremely expensive and would likely cost a fortune to make in those numbers, especially if we are expected to pass it out like Ice Mice.” It seems like Flint did not read the proposal at all.</p><p>“As it states on page five of the proposal, Lord Flint, the owner and Potions Master at Wiltshire Apothocary has graciously agreed to sign a contract with the Ministry where they will provide the Wolfsbane potion at twenty-five percent of the cost of the ingredients to make it. That would bring the cost of the potion down to one-eighth of the typical cost currently for a month supply. While this is a much lower price than originally for the potion, I can understand the Ministry’s continued concern for the price. I have also proposed an annual ministry event where donations to different causes throughout could be collected, including the Wolfsbane fund, to help counteract the Ministry’s cost. The potion would be provided to the students attending Hogwarts at no cost to the school by Wiltshire Apothocary, and NEWT level students would also learn about its properties and brewing process, so should they choose to brew their own in the future, the option is there which would reduce the need for the Ministry to purchase the potion overtime.” Hermione took pride in the glare Flint shot her way, before motioning to Kingsley that he was through with his questions. Maybe that would teach him to actually read the paperwork he was presented with. </p><p>After some clarifying questions from Lord McMillian, Ernie’s grandfather, the Wizengamot was dismissed for an hour lunch break. Hermione left the courtroom feeling invigorated and couldn’t wait to tell Ginny about how the morning went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wizengamot Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and her supporters continue to push for the passing of Lupin's Law.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I do not own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione met Ginny in her office as planned for lunch. Ginny had brought her favorite order from the cafe near Grimmauld that they often visited, though Ginny still looked worse for wear and was choosing to nurse a cup of tea instead of attempting to eat.</p><p>GInny’s morning sickness did not, however, stop her from questioning Hermione on how the first part of the session went and the two ran through some of Hermione’s talking points for when she would be talking to the delegates from the foreign countries after lunch. Before they got too far into their conversation though, a knock was heard and both witches turned to see Hermione’s Department Head.</p><p>“I’m sorry ladies, but I was hoping to talk to Hermione before we had to head back if that is possible?” Gethsemane smiled apologetically at Ginny but the younger woman waved her off and started to gather her things. </p><p>“It’s no problem! Hermione, I will see you tomorrow right? Teddy is very excited.” Ginny said with a grin and Hermione nodded her head before the redhead was out of sight. </p><p>“What can I help you with Gethsemane?” Hermione questioned as she motioned for the other woman to enter the office and she shut the door.</p><p>“Well actually I wanted to voice my concern that Mr. Nott was in attendance after our discussion a few months back, but it seems I need not worry if you are spending your Valentine’s Day with this Teddy that Mrs. Potter mentioned,” Gethsemane stated with a small smile</p><p>“Gethsemane, we discussed this. I am not in a relationship with Mr. Nott. He has been a huge help in providing contacts and collecting information, but otherwise, he is simply a friend. Also, don’t go spreading rumors about Teddy, he is, after all, only five.” Hermione hid her chuckle at her boss’s mistake, but the other woman finally connected that the Teddy Ginny had mentioned was in fact Teddy Lupin.</p><p>“My apologies Hermione, I just worry that his presence caused quite a few of my generation to take notice, especially after the article in the profit back in December.” Gethsemane sighed looking up at her most likely replacement after she retired in a few years. </p><p>“Nonsense, if that becomes an issue I am sure that myself, Theo, and the Foreign Affairs delegates will speak on the nature of our friendship.” Hermione cast a quick charm to check the time before gathering her things. “We should head back downstairs, wouldn’t want to be late!” Her voice only cracked a little at her false niceties. This was not the first time that Gethsemane had mentioned Theo and their relationship, and honestly, Hermione couldn’t wait for a ruling so the woman would stop lecturing her on it. </p><p>While they made their way back to the courtroom, Hermione thought back on how she and Theo’s relationship, while still in the friendship realm, had developed over the past few months. Theo had been immensely helpful with getting those from other wizarding nations to join the fight. He had spent some weekends in England meeting up with her to discuss Lupin’s Law and just getting to know each other more. She felt a pull towards the Slytherin Alum, and she felt that she needed to pursue more from their relationship, but sadly, that would have to wait for a little while longer. </p><p>Hermione and Gethsemane settled into their table with only a few minutes to spare, and before he knew it Kingsley was announcing to close the doors to the chamber once more. </p><p>“I trust everyone has had time to think about Ms. Granger’s proposal over the break and we are prepared to continue. It was determined that after our recess we would interview the esteemed guests who serve in the Foreign Affairs offices in their countries. Before we begin are there any last-minute questions to be asked?” The room was silent after Kingsley’s question and Hermione prepared to begin her discussions with the foreign officials when she heard the Minister call on a member of the Wizengamot that she was not familiar with. </p><p>“Ms. Granger, my name is Lord Daniel Bletchley. I apologize for not asking my question before our recess, but I wanted to check on my facts before bringing my concerns to the attention of the court.” While she had heard of the Bletchley family before, Hermione had never had much contact with them other than one young member who was in the Slug Club with her. She was not sure how this questioning would go.</p><p>“Lord Bletchley, I appreciate your apologies and would be happy to hear your concerns.” Hermione decided to remain formal with the man, as he seemed to lean more traditional.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Granger. As I stated I wanted to check on something during our recess and I found that your proposals do not fit within the guidelines for enacting laws through the Wizengamot.” At his statement, whispers began circulating the room.</p><p>“I’m sorry Lord Bletchley, but could you please explain your findings further?” Hermione was perplexed as she thought that she had read almost everything there was on passing laws through the Wizengamot. </p><p>“Of course.” He then turned towards the majority of his fellow members, and away from Hermione, to announce his findings. “Members of the Wizengamot, we have stood and governed the Magical Society of Britain for over twelve centuries. Early on in that governing, it was decided that only members of previously established magical bloodlines would be able to propose changes to our society. As Ms. Granger is a muggleborn witch, she is sadly unable to propose these changes as her bloodline has not been established in our society.” As Lord Bletchley finished his announcement, shouts of anger came from the gathered citizens behind Hermione but she just took a deep breath and smiled.</p><p>“Order!” Kingsley shouted as he attempted to get the crowd and members of the Wizengamot to quiet down.</p><p>“Minister Shaklebolt, if I may refute these claims?” Hermione calmly asked, which only caused the whispers to pick back up again. Luckily they were silenced with one look from Kingsley and he motioned for her to speak. </p><p>“Lord Bletchley, thank you for reminding us all of this archaic rule that still hinders members of our society, such as myself for bringing forth ideas of change. Sadly, while I was one of the chief researchers on this proposal, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is actually the proposing body. I cannot take full credit for the proposals you see before you, as our department as a whole has put forth the ideas listed in your documents. As I am sure you now realize that the law you speak of does not apply to Departments within the Ministry, and even if they did so, it would recognize the Department Head, Mrs. Gethsemane Prikle, nee- Fawley, as the proposer. As Gethsemane is from a known pureblood wizarding family, your concerns have been alleviated.” Hermione smiled politely at Lord Bletchley, who looked about as red as a tomato as he attempted to control his anger. Clearly he couldn’t find any other concerns in her proposal and decided to go with the already messy and confusing laws that were in place to attempt to confuse her. A month ago when she had the discussion with Theo she had been extremely upset but he had mentioned that if anyone were to mention it, that meant that her argument was solid.</p><p>“If there  are no further questions, I would like us to continue on to the next portion of this meeting and hear from our esteemed guests?” Kingsley questioned, waiting for a brief moment before announcing the Foreign Affairs delegate from Norway to the speaker podium.</p><p>“Mr. Olsen, on behalf of the Wizengamot and all of Wizarding Britain, I would like to thank you for attending this hearing today to discuss our proposed changes to the laws regarding individuals known as Werewolves. I would first like to hear your nation’s beliefs on Werewolves and how it is that Norway interacts with this population.” Kingsley finished quickly waiting to here Olsen’s reply.</p><p>“Thank you Minister Shacklebolt, as well to you Wizengamot of England. I am happy to be here on this historic day, as your Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures brings forth this new legislation for your vote. I must say that their representative, Ms. Granger, as well as concerned members of the wizarding population, have brought to my country’s attention the concerning legislation currently in place here in England.” Mr. Olsen paused briefly looking intimidating as he sighed as if he was scolding a misbehaving child. Hermione bit her tongue and looked down to avoid showing her smile to those watching her. </p><p>“In Norway, the werewolf population is fully accepted, as though they were simply any other member of wizarding society. Werewolves, as you call them, are viewed more as a population that has fallen victim to a curse, rather than someone who is a danger in society. We have no restrictions regarding where they are ab;e to live, work or learn; and we have also in the last decade gone even further by legalizing protective measures to ensure that discrimination does not befall these members of our society.” Mr. Olsen had been very happy to come to support this bill according to Theo, and she could see why now. </p><p>“How have the werewolf attack numbers been in your country since the passing of these laws Mr. Olsen?” Lady Longbottom asked.</p><p>“Lady Longbottom, our numbers have been decreasing steadily since we enacted the beginning of these laws after Grindelwald’s reign of terror in the 1940s. Since enacting the anti-discrimination laws, the numbers have continued to decrease in our native Norwegian population, though we have had a large influx of individuals moving into our country from other nations, such as England, where laws are not as kind to them.” Neville’s grandmother nodded solemnly at Mr. Olsen’s statement and sat back with a small smile on her face. Hermione knew that the woman was thinking the same thing, England couldn’t afford to lose any more wizards as their numbers had decreased dramatically after the war. </p><p>After a few more questions to Mr. Olsen, who continued to be as smug as ever when answering, the Foreign Affairs official from France was asked to speak next. Monsieur DuBois had been one of the men that Hermione had met the night that she had attended the Christmas Ball with Theo, and he had been extremely helpful in working out the last few kinks in her bill. </p><p>“Monsieur DuBois, thank you for being here today. I would like to start by hearing about how France oversees the werewolf population?” Kingsley at this point could already feel that the atmosphere in the room was tense, as England and France were always trying to one-up the other. </p><p>“Thank you Minister Shaklebolt. In France, our laws regarding werewolves were actually very similar to your current laws up until a few years ago. While not as progressive as our friends in Norway, France has in the past seven years begun to implement a similar law to that which has been presented to you all here today. So far we have changed the restrictions on work and living for Werewolves, and have opened up enrollment to them at the French Wizarding Academy, Beauxbatons.” Monsieur DuBois stated genially, and Hermione could tell that he was much more well-received than Mr. Olsen. </p><p>“How has the response been since opening up enrollment to Werewolves at Beauxbatons? I can’t imagine having my children at a school where they were exposed to such monsters on a daily basis, have your enrollment numbers decreased?” Marcus Flint asked while looking uninterestedly at his nails. </p><p>“Actually quite the opposite, Lord Flint. Beauxbatons has actually had an increase in attendance over the last decade, many choosing to send their students there rather than to schools such as Hogwarts, especially since the war. We have only seen a continued increase in our numbers as we opened our doors to the werewolf population. Some of the top supporters of this were the last Beauxbatons TriWizard Champion, Fleur Weasley, nee Delacour, and her family who all attended Beauxbatons, despite having Veela blood. While not as highly stigmatized, they have faced similar restrictions in the past and have shown support in their fellow beings and creatures to be accepted into society as they have been. Mrs. Weasley and her husband also had their own concerns on where their daughters would be able to attend school as they have both Veela and Werewolf blood, despite not being either a full Veela or a Werewolf, they still would face discrimination under your current legislation.” While before the war, the Weasley name would have caused some laughter amongst the gathered crowd, now the name held reverence, as they had all fought and lost in the war. </p><p>The whispers had picked back up in the crowd again after the announcement that Fleur had been thinking of sending her girls to Beauxbatons, even though the family made their home here in England. While Fleur and Bill had faith that Hermione would accomplish the passing of Lupin’s Law, they were not taking chances when it came to their daughters’ education, which Hermione completely understood. She had also encouraged Harry and Andromeda to start teaching Teddy French from a young age as a backup plan should the law not pass. </p><p>The rest of the afternoon session followed similarly to this. A new nation's delegate discussed how the werewolves were treated more fairly and how the population had been steadily decreasing. They shared numbers and statistics from their countries, and each expressed how they have had an influx of Werewolves from England since the end of the war, as many wanted to distance themselves from Greyback’s reign of terror and the discriminatory laws that were set in England. </p><p>Hermione left the courtroom with her head held high that day and a smile on her face. Tomorrow she would know if they had been accepting of the new law, and while she was unsure, she had a good feeling about the outcome. She returned to her office to collect her belongings before heading to Harry and Ginny’s to see her little Valentine and tell him the good news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Long Wait Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an eventful day in court, Theo and Hermione celebrate what they hope will be the beginning of a bright future in Wizarding Britan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione spent a few hours with Ginny and Teddy as they discussed and dared to dream about what life may be like in a few years for Teddy, the Weasleys,  and others whose lives had been touched by Lycanthropy. Hermione attempted to keep Ginny in a festive mood but after Teddy headed to bed, her efforts fell on deaf ears. </p><p>“He won’t even say where he is, Hermione. I understand that it's protocol but I thought things would change after we were married, the least he could do is tell me what country he is in!” Ginny huffed in annoyance, and while Hermione agreed with her friend, she also understood why Harry couldn’t discuss his missions before leaving with anyone. </p><p>“I get it Gin, I was just as annoyed with Ron when we were together, but we have gone over this before. You know why he can’t tell you anything. If anything now that you are pregnant, he will be even more cautious about telling you anything. You, this baby, and Teddy mean everything to him and he can’t lose you all on the possibility that someone thinks you know something about his missions.” Hermione was used to having this conversation with the redhead, but Ginny’s hormones were getting her more worked up than normal. Hermione rubbed her back and nodded along as the other woman vented and complained that she didn’t know where her husband was or when he would be back. </p><p>“Ugh enough of this!” Gin waved her off and wiped the tears from her face and standing up. “I want to know what you are doing here rather than sitting with Theo in some Parisian cafe celebrating your win today. From what you told me you should get a landslide vote tomorrow, so why are you here with a crying pregnant woman when you should be with a handsome young werewolf celebrating your win and Valentine’s?” While her stance mirrored the one Molly often stood in when reprimanding her children, Ginny had mischief written all over her face like many of her brothers. </p><p>“Honestly Ginny! I’ve told you there is nothing going on, he has just been helping with getting international support.” Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's pestering and took a sip of wine. </p><p>“Really, you’re still going with that excuse are you? Well, I will keep telling you that you are wrong and that he is waiting for an opening to get into your pants ‘Mione. No man is this dedicated to a cause for a ‘friend’. Merlin, even Harry hasn’t given as much backing as Nott has and you two are as close as friends get!” She sighed before taking a slightly more gentle approach. “Hermione, I know you, and I know that you are thinking about him too. I’ve heard how you have talked about him and I know you are interested. Just...just don’t let a good thing go before you try, just because it could be hard, ok?”</p><p>The curly-haired witch looked at her friend and nodded before finishing off her glass of wine and helping clear the table. As the two washed up they talked a little more about the trial and what they hoped the outcome would be the following day. Hermione was only half listening though, as her mind wandered off in thoughts of the young man who had helped make Lupin’s Law a reality. </p><p> </p><p>Across London, Theo was sitting with Draco and Astoria in their newly remodeled townhouse. He too was talking and celebrating what would likely be a win for Hermione and her department as well as the anticipated implementation of Lupin’s Law. The young man sat with his friends nodding in what he hoped were the right moments as his mind drifted to the woman who had come back into his life only two months ago, and changed it entirely. </p><p>He and Hermione worked well together, very well actually, and many of the delegates that he had met with in order to rally support for Lupin’s Law had questioned their relationship on numerous occasions. Theo prided himself on being a patient man, but his more primal side was starting to become unbearable with its demands when he was around the witch. The number of times that Theo had lost himself to the scent of her as they were working together was getting embarrassing, and he was pretty sure everyone saw it but Hermione herself. </p><p>“Theo, please at least pretend that you are paying attention to what we are discussing. We rearranged our scheduled dinner with Mrs. Malfoy to be here with you and celebrate.” Astoria’s small upturned lips gave away the laughter in her statement. </p><p>“Sorry Astoria, you know how exciting the passing of this law would be for me and my future here in England. I can’t stop thinking about all of the ‘what ifs’ involved.” Theo responded, ignoring the snort Draco made into his drink. They may be friends now, but Draco could still revert back to the privileged snooty boy he once was. </p><p>“Yes and I’m sure the fact that you spent the whole day in a courtroom showing support for your precious mate has nothing to do with your wandering mind.” Theo fought not to roll his eyes at Draco’s behavior but chose to ignore it. He did crash their dinner plans after all. </p><p>“I should be heading out anyways, I have to be back early in the morning and should at least attempt to sleep so that I don’t splinch myself. Thank you both again for sitting with my sorry ass tonight.” Theo rose and walked over to Draco clapping him on the back as the blonde took his empty glass from his hand. He then made his way over to Astoria to bid her goodnight but was stopped as she brought him into a tight hug, surprising him.</p><p>“I just know everything will work out for you Theo, and when they do, we will still be here at your side. Stay strong, no matter what you hear in that courtroom tomorrow, because we will not give up fighting, and I doubt Ms. Granger will either.” Astoria placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she released him from her hold. He smiled down at the young witch and knew that she would continue to change Draco for the better. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was still up two hours after she had laid in bed for the night. She could not stop her mind from going a thousand miles a minute and could not get comfortable no matter how hard she tried. She was restless and she knew that tomorrow would be unbearable now that her sleep had been disturbed. She also felt frustrated by her conversation with Gethsemane and how she was being treated like a child when it came to her relationship with Theo. As she thought that, even Hermione had to chuckle at the term relationship to describe what was happening between her and Theo. What they had was more like coworkers than anything, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that her situation was entirely her fault. </p><p>She had been the one to set these limits on their relationship, too worried that their being involved would cause others to not take Lupin’s Law seriously. The thought had merit, and yet it was upsetting her that at twenty-four, she was still following all the rules that others placed on her. Hermione wanted to be a trendsetter, not a follower, and right now she was simply a sheep in wolf’s clothing, pun intended.</p><p>Hermione barely thought about her actions as she rose from her bed and walked to her ensuite. She stared blankly at the mirror and fixed her curls before grabbing the long knitted cardigan that Molly had made her for Christmas. She was standing at her fireplace and shouting out “24 Avenue Marceau” before she even realized what she was doing.</p><p>As she stepped into Theo’s apartment on the other side of her journey, Hermione realized that sometimes her Gryffindor courage and bravery bled into brazen idiocy. She sighed knowing that the floo alarm would have notified Theo of someone arriving in the flat, she only needed to wait for a few moments before the man showed up with his wand ready to fight if needed but clearly apprehensive to do so. </p><p>“Hermione?” he quickly lowered his wand to show he was no longer expecting a threat, though he still held it in his hand. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” The grip on his wand tightened again, and that's when Hermione noticed that he wasn’t wearing a top and only had on a pair of low slung pajama bottoms. His muscles were tense and Hermione felt her heart rate rise as she forced herself to look Theo in the face. </p><p>“I...I’m sorry I couldn’t sleep and I felt so uncomfortable and anxious and I just...Actually, I don’t even remember anything I did before I stepped out of the floo here. I don’t think I even knew where I was going…” Hermione trailed off, looking up to avoid the embarrassment she felt rising as she continued to speak. </p><p>“I’m sorry Theo, I’ll just…” Hermione felt his hand wrap around her wrist and looked down”...go.” She looked up into Theo’s eyes and saw the contentment and need there.</p><p>“Stay.” She felt all of the tension leave her body with that one word. She nodded and before she knew what was happening, his lips found their way to hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for my lengthy absence, I have a number of chapters for you all and then it may be a small while till you hear from me again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Late Night Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo didn’t know what had possessed him to kiss her, but feeling the tension leave Hermione with the soft touch of their lips, made him believe it was the right thing to do. It was not a long kiss, not at all. Just a simple brushing of lips to let her know that he was there for her and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.</p><p>Holding her in his arms afterward, comforting her as frustrated tears welled up in her eyes, he knew that he would not be able to stall their relationship with his more demanding side for much longer. Theo prided himself on being a patient man, but his wolf, well he was...less patient. Theo had avoided the witch for so long, dealing with his personal feelings towards his lot in life before seeing it for what it really was. Hermione was a blessing in disguise, not only to help pull him personally from the wreckage that was his life, but also those like him who are suffering a similar fate. </p><p>Eventually, Hermione had cried out her frustrations and noticed the contact she had with the still very shirtless, and very attractive, Theo. </p><p>“I’m sorry Theo! I still should have called before flooring over. I’m so emotional today that I wasn’t thinking. Thank you for everything, I think I’m alright to go home now.” Hermione tried her hardest to put on the brave face that usually helped the men in her life feel better about leaving her after she was emotional around them. Ron and Harry were likely to do more harm than good anyway in these situations. </p><p>“Hermione, you are distraught and it's late. I already told you to stay so why are you trying so hard to leave when we both don’t want you to?” Theo clearly was not affected by her usual platitudes. </p><p>“I…” But Hermione couldn’t think of a reason. She never had to in the past and she was tired. Maybe they could talk and she would feel better and get at least a couple of hours of sleep before she had to be back at work. “...maybe you're right. Are you sure you don’t mind?”</p><p>Theo simply took her by the hand and led her through the sitting room, past the dining room and the two spare bedrooms to his master suite. Hermione’s brain hesitated for only a second, but she knew Theo was a good person and she was safe with him. She followed him to the bed, wondering if she may have read the situation wrong but he pulled back the covers on the less mused side of the bed, before moving and allowing her access. </p><p>“Hope this is not too forward. I just know that once you start talking and getting your nerves out you will come crashing down and I figured we would both be more comfortable here.” Theo scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as a small blush graced his cheeks. </p><p>“I knew you were smart, must be why I roped you into this with me.” Hermione joked making herself comfortable on the turned-down side of the bed. </p><p>“If only you knew…” Theo murmured as he walked around to his usual side and made himself comfortable facing Hermione. </p><p>“So… what's keeping you up, other than the fact that tomorrow you will once again be the talk of the Ministry, if not wizarding Britain?” Theo chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes. At least she was comfortable with him. </p><p>“I just realized that while I’m achieving everything I wanted to, I’m still following their rules, rather than making my own. I feel like I’m simply following orders, rather than leading a revolution. I joined the Ministry to start a fresh new chapter in its history and so far, I feel like I have only worked to fix a wheel that was already broken, rather than simply molding my own. Does that even make sense?” She looked at him and Theo nodded, hoping that she didn’t notice his eyes lingering as she vented. </p><p>“I get it, Hermione, you want to see the changes happening sooner. Right now you are playing it safe, but that's also working to your advantage. I can tell some of the old guard got to see the spirited side of you today that those of us at Hogwarts got to see often. You fight by the rules, rather than simply complaining that they are unfair and hoping someone else will change them for you. That is not something that they are used to. Obviously, you are not the first person to notice the law against Muggleborns creating new laws is unfair, but you are the first person to bring it up in nearly a century.” At this Hermione sat up and looked at him like he had just stated that he was in love with Marcus Flint. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She still had a confused look on her face. It made Theo’s lips turn into a kind smirk. </p><p>“Well think about it. Other than you Dean Thomas, no one from our year that entered the Ministry is Muggleborn. Dean went into the Auror Force, and as a friend of Harry Potter, likely doesn’t get too much of a fuss there. He is more on the Law Enforcement side of the coin anyway, whereas you are helping change and create laws. That doesn’t happen often. I don’t think that it is all that well known but usually Muggleborns tend to live in limbo between the muggle and wizarding societies. Many choose to live in the muggle world, marry muggles, and don’t tend to practice magic outside of basic household tasks or when teaching their children how to perform or control their magic.” Theo took a look at her face and while she looked angry, he knew it wasn’t towards the messenger. </p><p>“So basically what you are saying is that Muggleborns are feeling pressure, either from the muggle or wizarding world to return to the muggle world?” She looked both offended and concerned. Theo simply shrugged. </p><p>“That actually makes sense taking into account Dean and I don’t have the same strong ties to the muggle world as many Muggleborns do. Dean has been dating Seamus for so long, and it would be laughable to see him in the muggle world, and me… well with everything that happened during the war, the wizarding world was the obvious choice.” Of course, Theo knew about what happened with her parents, but he thought it best to stay quiet on the matter. </p><p>“This explains so much actually. The problem lies with the integration of Muggleborns rather than the segregation of them. If only I could…” Hermione’s speech was cut off by a large yawn that caused her to hum in satisfaction as she laid back down and situated herself into a comfortable position. Theo smiled at her as she settled into his bed. He could easily get used to the sight. </p><p>“Good night Hermione.”  He whispered into the darkroom, and when he got no response, he too settled in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke up feeling content. She felt as though she was slipping from the warm embrace of sleep, still not opening her eyes. She felt something wrapped around her but not uncomfortably so, it was soothing and she didn’t mind it one bit. Honestly, she was so content that she did not want to get up at all, but she knew that today was the day that would start a chain of events that would change her life forever. A smile slid onto her face as she attempted to stretch, but was blocked by something holding her arms down at her sides. She registered a heavy weight across her and immediately opened her eyes in surprise. She was met with an expanse of pale skin.</p><p>The night before flashed back to memory, barging into Theo’s home without notice and crying, Merlin, she rarely cried. A blush of embarrassment flooded her cheeks but she couldn’t be too embarrassed really. Theo’s hands were wrapped around her waist loosely, but as soon as she tried to sneak out of his grip, it tightened, pulling her into him. She felt the whole of his body pressed against her, pliable in some places, hard in others. She shifted minutely in an attempt to wake him but felt his head burrow down into her curls, nuzzling down and breathing in deeply. Theo’s hip pressed against her, causing her blush to deepen once more as a soft grunt left his throat. Hermione knew she had to get up before either of them were too embarrassed. </p><p>“Theo, wake up,” Hermione whispered. Brushing her hand against his stomach, as she still could not move her arms due to his hold. Clearly this was not the best move she should have made, as Theo reacted similarly to before, only this time his hands cupped her bum and she squealed, waking him up.</p><p>“Shit Hermione, I’m sorry” Theo quickly removed his hands and moved as far away from Hermione on the bed as possible. “Damn it! I’m sorry I wasn’t fully awake and..” He was cut off before he could finish though. </p><p>“Theo, it's fine! You were asleep still and I didn’t help the situation and was pretty much asleep as well.” Hermione waved a hand in the air, ignoring the amount of dampness she could feel in her own knickers, looking at the clock as she got up to gather her things.</p><p>“I have to go get ready for the day, but thank you for everything Theo.” She moved to his side of the bed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “I’ll see you later today, yes?” When he nodded she smiled. “Good, maybe we can go out for drinks after work to hopefully celebrate, if not I may need a friend to drown my sorrows with. Are you free tonight?” Theo nodded, looking a little like he was still half asleep and she smiled down at him and quickly waved goodbye on her way out the door to his floo. </p><p>It took everything in her not to run to the floo, she set a calm steady walk and was almost at her destination when Theo caught up to her. </p><p>“Hermione, please wait a moment.” Ah, so he was finally awake and slipped into his ingrained formal behavior. She turned around smiling up at him questioningly. She didn’t have much time to react as he leaned down and placed another quick kiss on her lips.  </p><p>“I didn’t forget about it last night and I want to discuss this with you later when we meet, no matter the outcome, alright?” It was Hermione’s turn to nod in agreement dumbly before making her way through the floo with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Decisions, Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The verdict is in, but the plans are just beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the Wizengamot courtroom, Hermione felt on edge, but she didn’t dare show it. She had made it into work nearly an hour before the hearing was scheduled, meeting with Gethsemane regarding the discussion she had with Theo about Muggleborn integration. Gethsemane was actively listening and adding her own thoughts as Hermione continued her discussion, stating that she really needed to talk to someone in the DMLE legal department who focused on Education, as Muggleborns at Hogwarts would be a good place to start implementing change. </p><p>The two entered and took their places at the same table as yesterday, settling in as there were still some walking into the room for the proceedings. To Hermione’s surprise, she saw Harry walk in and she waved to him as he made his way up to sit with Pansy and Draco. She tried not to laugh at the thought of it, but then caught Theo on Draco’s other side. He winked at her and gave her a small smile before mouthing good luck to her. </p><p>Hermione turned back around and took a deep steadying breath. She had done everything she could and disbanded everything that the opposition threw at her. Now all she could do was sit and wait to hear what they had decided. She looked up at the already assembled members of the Wizengamot to see if she could read them and decipher their decision. She saw Lord Bletchley sitting back in his chair, talking with his neighbor Lady Beaumont, the pair seemed to be debating but she could not guess what about. She moved down the line to Kingsley who was talking to Percy who was at his side, likely discussing something entirely unrelated to why they were assembled. Then she saw Lady Longbottom looking at her, watching her carefully. Hermione raised her eyebrow subtly and Augusta sent her a small smile. She knew that she had done it then, but before she could congratulate herself she heard the Minister calling order to those assembled and asking for the doors to be sealed. </p><p>Hermione barely heard Kingsley's introduction to the court and why they were all meeting today, only coming back to herself as he explained that after much deliberation, the Wizengamot had come to a decision on the matter. Percy was the one to stand then, pulling out a scroll and unrolling it. </p><p>“The Wizengamot hereby rules on this, the 15th of February 2004, that the legislation put forth by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures headed by Department Head, Gethsemane Prickle, and Miss Hermione Granger, has been accepted, pending alterations that can be discussed at a later date.” Percy paused here as the crowd started cheering and Hermione and Gethsemane shared a hug. Percy cleared his throat and waited for the noise level to decrease before beginning again. “As of today, the Wizengamot agrees to allow the use of the Wolfsbane potion for a trial basis beginning in March to monitor the employment of those with Lycanthropy at the Ministry and any other private business that wishes to partake in this trial period. Wolfsbane potion will also be added to the curriculum at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 7th year NEWT Potion students beginning in the fall, and the potion will be provided to the school free of charge by Wiltshire Apothecary. Students who were previously denied entrance to Hogwarts and wish to attend beginning in the fall will be offered specialized tutoring beginning in March to assess their level of knowledge and will be able to attend during the next school year, in congruence with their ability level. For the first year, these students will return home, or to a safe space provided by the school away from campus in order to undergo their transformation. This will be reassessed at a later date.”</p><p>With the mention of werewolves at Hogwarts, the crowd level rose, but Hermione could appreciate their trepidation and she also could see the reasoning behind moving the students to a secure location off-campus during the full moons. The crowd continued discussing this until Kingsley called for order again. </p><p>“The final piece that will be implemented immediately is the removal of the restriction on those with Lycanthropy bearing children. The previous law placed a life sentence in Azkaban for the parent(s) infected and the extermination of the infant. These laws have been in our books for nearly a millennia without change and I, on behalf of the Wizengamot would like to thank the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for bringing this to our attention. Moving forward, the Wizengamot will meet to discuss other portions of the law proposed and reach an agreement as to how to best approach these changes.” WIth that Percy sat down, and before the crowd could start discussing again Kingsley stood. </p><p>“I would like to thank you all for being here on this historic day in our history. Let this law be a reminder of those we lost needlessly in the war, and how we as a magical community should come together as one to defeat evil. We are all different, yet magic binds us.” Kingsley stated with an air of severity before dismissing those assembled. </p><p>Hermione sat in her seat unable to move. Those from the crowd were leaving the courtroom but Hermione knew that even though a weight was lifted off her shoulders, she was only just beginning her fight for the rights of others. This win today lit a spark in her and she couldn’t wait to hit the ground running. </p><p> </p><p>With the passing of Lupin’s Law officially enacted, Hermione spent most of the day fielding congratulations and well-wishers from around the ministry. While the celebration of this legislation was well deserved, Hermione was already looking towards the future and how her next project would be even bigger and have an effect on the whole of the wizarding population. The fact that she had never noticed that the Muggleborn population was so severely underrepresented in Wizarding society post-Hogwarts was something Hermione had a hard time coming to terms with. She spotted Dean as she made her way to the DMLE past the Auror Offices.</p><p>“Dean, do you have some time after lunch to meet with me quickly? I have a proposal I would like your assistance with if you have the time.” Hermione smiled at her former housemate hoping to get another Muggleborn on board for support.</p><p>“Of course, I will let Shea know I’m coming back a little later than expected. Congrats, by the way, You are the talk of the MInistry, but I can tell by the look in your eye you are already planning the next monumental feat.” Dean smiled slyly at her and waved her off as he moved back into the main office area to find Seamus. </p><p>Hermione continued down the hall, making her way past Arthur’s old Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, to the entrance to the DMLE Wizengamot Administration Services Offices. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself before entering the suite of offices. Looking around the room she found a familiar-looking secretary for the suite, making her way towards the woman. </p><p>“Good Morning." Hermione Paused, smiling at the woman who looked up startled at her. "I would like to make an appointment to speak with the Wizengamot Members who make up the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry please.” Hermione smiled at the surprised woman at the desk. She couldn’t decide if she was surprised by the request, or the person requesting it. After a few beats of silence, the woman seemed to collect herself before speaking.</p><p>“Of course Ms. Granger. Let me check the schedule quickly to see when the next open session is for you.” The woman began cycling through a large leather-bound book with many confusing, at least to Hermione, tabs, and subtabs hidden within the pages. “It looks like the next open session is scheduled for early June, would you like me to schedule you to speak during this meeting?” Hermione sighed, while the date would give her plenty of time to work on her proposal, she was hoping that the changes could be discussed and voted on prior to the next school year. Knowing how long laws took to push through, she would be lucky if she got these changes passed for the school year starting in over two year’s time. </p><p>“That would be great, thank you for your help. Do you know if the Board has any closed meetings before this open session?” Hermione waited as the witch looked back down at the multitude of tabs and scribbles. </p><p>“Yes Ms. Granger, it seems as though the Board of Governors meet once a month to discuss the goings-on of the school. Sadly they only have two public sessions a year, once in June and once in December, it looks like. That being said,” here the secretary paused and looked around the room to make sure no one was around to hear what she said next. “...during closed sessions, members of the Hogwarts staff are allowed to bring forward concerns to the Board of Governors, unlike members of the general public.” At this, the woman gave Hermione a wink before scribbling her name under the schedule for the June meeting. “If you could please have your submission sent to the office one month prior to the June meeting date for inclusion on the agenda, that would be much appreciated. Is there anything else I can do for you today Ms. Granger?” Hermione appraised the witch and gave her a smile</p><p>“No, I think we are all set for today Ms… I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name earlier, how rude of me.” Hermione blushed at her social faux pas as the woman smiled sweetly at her. </p><p>“It's Astoria, Astoria Greengrass, I was a few years below you at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw. Though You did attend with my sister Daphne who was a Slytherin.” The woman smiled sweetly at Hermione, and while some may see it as fake, Hermione knew she was being genuine.</p><p>“That would explain why I thought you looked familiar, you and Daphne both look very similar. I hope she is doing well. And thank you again for all your help today Ms. Greengrass.” Hermione gave one last smile to Astoria before making her way out of the building to grab a quick lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Discussions and Invitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione puts her plans into action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was leaning against the frame to Hermione’s office when she returned from lunch, talking with Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled at the sight and invited them both into the office, unlocking the door with a flick of her wrist. She quickly summoned another chair for her unexpected guest and sat down sighing. She was exhausted and the day was only halfway through. </p><p>“Granger, I’m sorry to intrude, I just wanted to drop by and offer you congratulations on your proposal being passed this morning. It really has changed the lives of many and I am happy that Wiltshire Apothecary was able to aid in your success. I also wanted to give you this.” He produced a beautiful origami rose and handed it to Hermione, who smiled timidly at the gift. Dean couldn’t hold in his chuckle at her face, causing Malfoy to roll his eyes at the duo. “Please Granger, don’t take this the wrong way. It is simply an invitation to my wedding.” Draco quickly tapped the rose in her hand and it transformed into an invitation that was just as beautiful as its original form. Hermione noticed Draco’s fiance's name and smiled up at the blond. “Yes, you seemed to have made a great impression on Astoria this morning, she insisted we invite you at once. I wanted to warn you though, the ceremony is being held on the Manor grounds, and Astoria and I would both be understanding if that was something you hoped to avoid. There is no pressure on our end but you are most welcomed. I must say that Mother has done many renovations over the years and it looks nothing like it did back then. No pressure though Granger.” He smiled kindly at her, though she could not find it in her to return it, thinking back to the last time she was at Malfoy Manor. “Once again, sorry for the intrusion.” Draco waved awkwardly at Hermione and Dean before quickly leaving the room. </p><p>“Well, that was very interesting to watch” Dean was no longer chuckling, remembering the time he himself had spent in the Malfoy dungeons during the war. While it was clear that Dean didn’t hold it against Draco for what had happened during this time, it wasn’t exactly something that he had forgotten about either. </p><p>“Yes, well…” Hermione shook her head as if to clear away the flashbacks,” ...shall we discuss what I asked you to join me for instead?” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes but Dean returned it anyway.</p><p>“Yes, I am interested in what you have planned in that brilliant head of yours that is taking your attention away from celebrating your win that is less than 4 hours old. Hermione, you know you deserve a break yes? The boys and I are worried about you…” Dean looked sheepish, but Hermione knew that he was right at some level. Sighing, she sat back in her chair and gave Dean a look he couldn’t describe, as it was a mixture of warmth and determination, with just a hint of something else hiding behind everything else. </p><p>“Dean I appreciate that you and the others are concerned about me, I really do, but I can’t rest knowing that my position here, not only at the Ministry but in Wizarding society, is simply because I am Harry’s Muggleborn friend. Have you noticed that of the 12 Muggleborn students in our graduation year, we are the only two who not only work for the Ministry but in a magical field at all? While the two of us may have had more reasons to stay than to leave it all behind, that is the opposite of others in our situation. Many leave and only use magic to clean up and ward their homes. I reached out to some of our classmates to see if I could discuss this with them and I was hoping you would come with me to meet them? I think that together we can help change the divide in our society starting from when Muggleborns are first introduced to the Wizarding world.” </p><p>Dean sat back thinking about the information that Hermione had just explained. Dean was smart, Hermione knew as much, but he also often saw things that were not as obvious to the untrained eye. Hermione had no doubt this was due to his creative nature, which if she doubted she had any of herself. She needed him to help her moving forward with this plan. </p><p>“So you want me to help you try to figure out how to keep more Muggleborns from simply disappearing after graduation? I mean I get why we never went back, but Hermione, some people wanted to, especially after the war. What if we are misreading the situation?” Hermione knew she had his support after he used ‘we’ rather than ‘you’, but wanted to drive home the point.</p><p>“I would normally agree with you, but it isn’t just our class that has a small number of Muggleborns still in greater Wizarding society. This has been going on for centuries. Currently, only 8% of the Ministry is listed as being Muggleborns. And only 29% are Half-blooded. That means that over 60% of the government ruling all of Wizarding Britain is ‘Pure-blooded’ when they make up roughly 25% of the population, and Muggleborns make up at least 30%.” Hermione sighed looking up at the man she called a friend. “Dean it's just not right, and it shouldn’t be this way. Don’t you wish that you had known more about our world growing up? Why you could do something that other kids at school couldn’t? Wouldn’t it have helped your relationship with Seamus if you had known that Wizarding society as a whole was much more accepting of different sexualities? Wouldn’t knowing what his mother expected of you as the pureblooded mother of your partner be easier to learn in a classroom rather than finding out when you met? Even just thinking of how different the war would have been if we all had an education offered to us to understand each other more at a basic level, with things that we all assumed we all knew and didn’t.” Hermione waited, realizing that her words while harsh, were honest. Dean would not take offense, but she needed him to understand. </p><p>“You’re right, of course.” Dean smiled at the force of nature sitting across from him. She would change their world as they knew it and he was simply along for the ride. “Of course I will help you with this Hermione. You just tell me when and where and I will be there.” He reached across the desk to clasp her hand and Hermione took a deep breath and smiled back at the Auror. </p><p>“I knew you would get it.” she squeezed his hand before letting go and reaching for a response she had gotten earlier that day from Anthony Goldstein and passing it along to Dean.</p><p>After a quick scan, he looked back up at Hermione. “They really told him that? How ridiculous, I remember how Anthony performed in DA, he was quite good, not to mention fighting in a war to boot.” Dean shook his head as he read how their former classmate was denied the Defence position at Beauxbaton last fall due to his ‘lack of personal experience with using defensive magic’. Hermione nodded her head in agreement remembering how Anthony used his wit and knowledge to his advantage when they needed him and how quickly he thought in dangerous situations. Hermione believed that he was actually denied the position because of his blood. </p><p>“Well, either way, Anthony has said he will help us in reaching out to the others. I was hoping that a reunion of sorts would be an acceptable reason for us to join together and discuss. I am hoping to schedule this for late March so it is not too close to the anniversary.” At this Dean nodded before checking his watch. </p><p>“You know I would love to stay here the rest of the day, but Seamus would actually throw a fit if I wasn’t back before one.” He shook his head in laughter, they really did love each other. “I’ll owl you with some ideas this weekend ok?” She nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek before he rushed out of the room towards the lifts, leaving a plotting Hermione to her thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo and Hermione celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo walked into the suite of offices after a day of planning regarding his return to the UK. He started after lunch at Gringotts, knowing that it would be the least stressful, and worked his way up to the different Ministry office to begin the paperwork for him to apply to work for the Ministry, and register as a werewolf in the country. While not everyone was kind to him, he had a smile on his face the whole day, knowing that his mate, whether she knew it or not, was the reason he was free. Looking at the light slipping from between the open blinds on the door that held her name, Theo watched as she bit on the end of her sugar quill, knowing she only dipped into her stash when she was working on something all-consuming; forgetting to eat, drink or sleep was what awaited her if he didn’t stop her soon. </p><p>He opened the door and quietly entered the room sitting in the chair across from her before clearing his throat in announcement. The sound made her jump and grab at her chest. She had taken off her outer robes and was wearing a white button-up blouse and what appeared to be a skirt from his position across the desk. God, she was beautiful when she flushed like that. </p><p>“Theo! I didn’t hear you come in! What time is it?” The question of course was rhetorical as she quickly cast a tempus charm and waved it away before he could even think of checking his watch. Huffing she sat back examining the mess that was her office and quickly and quietly organizing her papers into files, some flying from the room, some filing away and some making their way to her work bag before she smiled and looked up at Theo again. Gods that was attractive.</p><p>“So are you ready to go celebrate?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she stood and turned around grabbing her robes, but not putting them on. It was a skirt she was wearing and it was just this side of decent in Theo’s opinion. He quickly looked back up and smiled offering to hold her bag and help her into her robes. She simply shook her head and walked out of the office forcing Theo to follow. </p><p>As they waited for the lift to arrive Hermione turned to him “So where are you taking me to celebrate Mr. Nott?” God, he had forgotten just how brazen Gryffindors could be. “Should I change or is this ok?” She smiled innocently up at him and he shook his head with a chuckle. Two could play at this game. </p><p>“Well…” here he leaned over to speak softly into her ear “...if you would prefer to go out to celebrate, I heard that your friends would be meeting up at Harry’s before heading out to London. I had planned to take you home and celebrate in a more private manner though.” He saw the blush raise up her neck and to her cheeks as he whispered in her ear, but the little noise she made towards the end of his taunt is what really got his attention. He was simply egging her on when began his whispers, but now with her blush and her scent, gods he was hoping she said yes. </p><p>Suddenly she turned to him pressing her body to his and standing on her toes so that she could reach his ear. Theo couldn’t help placing his hands on her hips as she slowly whispered loud enough so that he could hear. “That sounds soooo lovely, but I think that Astoria and Draco would be quite upset if we missed our reservations.” At this, his hands gripped her tighter as she went to step away, keeping her just there, as he smirked down at her.</p><p>“Oh Miss Granger, you do know how to play don’t you. This will be more fun than I thought.” Theo heard the lift ding notifying them of its arrival and smoothly placed his hand at an appropriate level on her back, moving them both towards the nearly empty car. They were quiet as a poor intern working late hours rushed out of the car with a stack of papers at the next level. But when they were alone Hermione turned back to Theo as if trying to decipher a puzzle of some sort. It was the look she used to have in their classes when they learned something new and sent a rush of nostalgia over Theo as he looked down at her. After what felt like an eternity, but was likely not more than a few seconds, she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as they reached their destination. </p><p>While Theo wanted nothing more than to take her there in the atrium of the Ministry for all to see, he knew that would not be ideal in the long run. So instead he guided her through the floos that lined the entryway walls and continued until they reached the international floos at the end. Theo quickly stepped in with Hermione and they tumbled through into his entryway. </p><p>Theo was fast as he kept her from falling but used the momentum he had to quickly spin her and gently cage her against the wall next to the floo. Hermione looked up at him, still flushed, and reached up, placing her hands around his neck and his hands finally left her hip moving down to grab her thighs and hoist her up, pinning her to the wall.</p><p>As their mouths met, Theo’s whole being relaxed as he rejoiced in kissing his mate. The small kisses they had shared up to this point had nothing on the absolute joy he felt at the moment with his mate in his arms. He knew he would need to talk to her tonight about their connection, as he was not sure that he would be able to hold himself back from the joy he now felt should he lose her. He didn’t know if he could live without this for the rest of his life. </p><p>Hermione was in heaven. She had never had a man kiss her the way that Theo was, it was as if his life had depended on her being there to kiss him. It was soft and caring while also hard and demanding. His hands moved from holding her legs tightly to softly running up her body till their hands met as he held them both above her head. It wasn’t in a restraining way though, and somehow Hermione found that to be the sexiest thing someone could have done. Her legs tightened around his hips, pulling him closer to her and circling her hips in need. It was that, or maybe the noise she let out as a result that made him stop as he pulled his mouth from hers, staring at her as he caught his breath. His hands slowly lowered with hers, still clasped together and he kissed both of them before releasing them to place his hands back on her hips. Hermione tried to push towards him again, but he held her firmly as he slowly stepped away and placed her feet back on the ground where they had started. </p><p>Hermione was confused. Did he want her or did he not. Why was he pushing her away when all she could think about was being closer to him. Theo’s eyes met hers and softened before leaning down to kiss her much more gently than before. </p><p>“We have dinner to get to and we need to talk afterward, but I would love nothing more than for you to stay tonight here with me?” Theo was looking down at her with an open vulnerability as if she could ever say no to his request. She smiled and nodded, hoping that he didn’t notice the blush reforming on her cheeks as she kissed him softly on the cheek before letting go of him and moving towards the powder room to straighten up.</p><p>As she closed the door, she leaned against it for support. Something was different about Theo and it wasn’t that he was a werewolf. She couldn’t stop thinking about the pull he had that kept drawing her closer and closer to letting him in permanently. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone she had been involved with before now. Not even Ron who she had fancied herself in love with for years. She knew that this wasn’t love either, at least not yet, but she could easily see her future and in every scenario over the past couple of months without fail, Theo had always been by her side. </p><p>The thought hit her like the Hogwarts Express. Theo was a werewolf, meaning that this was different. Werewolves had mates, and based on her research she knew they often were not werewolves themselves, that is why the law against them reproducing was so appalling, especially as there was no evidence showing that the child could even be born as a werewolf. She slowly sank to the floor of the powder room and thought about what this could mean for them. Hermione thought back to the Theo she had known in school. He was a mysterious boy who often kept to himself. He was quiet, only answering questions when called on in class and he was rarely seen with anyone, choosing to spend time alone in the library or on warmer days out by the lake. After the war truly began though, Theo was regularly in the company of Draco, as the two likely had a kinship due to their similar situations. Theo had told her about the way that Voldemort had punished him and Draco, and how it had lead to their unlikely friendship during and after the war. </p><p>Theo was so unlike everyone she had been with in the past, yet this feeling, this bond she felt with him was likely to do with things that were out of her control, and she was not sure how she felt about that. She was Hermione Granger, after all, the one thing she always had was control. Could she give that up for a chance at happiness? Could she give up her own pride for a chance at love, love that was, predestined? She wasn't sure she could but she needed to discuss this with Theo before she dove into her thoughts regarding something that she did not fully understand. Maybe he knew something she didn’t. Maybe they weren’t mates at all and she just had some insane attraction to Theo. Either way, she would make them late if she sat contemplating the what-ifs any longer. </p><p>Hermione stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, flicking her wand first at the crown of her head, softening the curls that fell down her back, and then focusing on her face and adding some eye makeup and lipstick. She transfigured her work blouse into something more fitting for a dinner in Paris, a silk blouse in a lovely light blue shade that she had always liked on her. The neckline was a deep v that was tied with a thick swatch of fabric at her waist, with fluttering sleeves. It was something that Pansy had shown her a few weeks ago that she thought would look good on her but Hermione nearly gasped at the price of the top. Quickly changing her shoes to a nude pump she appraised herself and walked out the door. </p><p>Theo had smirked at her when she entered the lounge after her quick change. He too had changed into slightly more muggle-esque clothing and after appraising her look once more changed her robes into what looked to be an incredibly warm silver grey wool peacoat that would end perfectly at her knee, holding it out first for inspection, then to help her into it. Once she was situated in her temporary coat, he quickly tapped her head and she felt a warming charm fall over her body. She went to smile up at him and express her thanks but was stopped when his lips found hers once again, but for just enough time to distract her from her task. </p><p>“Let us be on our way before you distract me any more and we are even later than we already are.” Theo snuck one final peck to her lips before moving them not towards the floo but towards an archway off the lounge that led to what she assumed was the front door of Theo’s flat. He held onto her hand until they made it into the foyer, where they exited the flat and made their way to the large stone staircase, Theo moved his hand from hers to her waist, holding on to her tightly as if he thought she would slip away.</p><p>Hermione was surprised when they made their way outside and instead of apperating began the short walk down the avenue to the restaurant. Theo pointing out different buildings, shops, and cafes with significant meaning or history. Hermione was almost sad when they moved out of the bitter cold and into the darkened restaurant. Theo addressed the waitress in French and she smiled kindly at him and Hermione before taking them back to their table. Hermione could understand French as it was something she had picked up on when her family traveled and she became close with Fluer over the years, but it was clear that Theo was fluent. She couldn’t wait to see what else she found out about him over the next few months, years, lifetimes?</p><p>She was brought back to the present as they were greeted at their table by Draco and Astoria who both rose to greet them. Hermione greeted Draco first as he helped her out of her coat and handed it to the woman who had shown them to the table. Astoria and Draco then switched guests in practiced precision and she greeted Hermione with a kiss to each cheek and grabbing both of her hands. </p><p>“I’m so happy you could make it. I wanted to congratulate you again on your win today, as well as see how your new project was going. Hermione grinned at the younger woman and gave each hand a squeeze. She could see her and Astoria being friends. She was very much like Ginny, though with a ‘proper pureblood upbringing’, though she didn’t think that this would keep Astoria from getting what she wanted. </p><p>“Oh thank you! You will be happy to know that my newest endeavor is getting off to a great start. I am reaching out to those from my class to get a better idea of their feelings on the matter and I’m hoping to have some responses by the end of the month for a March meeting date. Dean Thomas has also offered some support in helping with the planning stages and reaching out to others. We are hoping to discuss it in more detail this weekend.” Hermione kept her descriptions vague so that she did not slip up in the clear muggle location. Draco and Theo were looking at the two women and smirking, clearly, they had heard the conversation and were wondering what the two were up to. </p><p>“Shall we sit?” Draco asked, pulling his fiancee’s chair out once more, Theo mirroring his motions. As they settled, Theo looked over with a questioning eye which she simply mouthed a quick ‘later’ his way before turning back to Astoria.</p><p>“I was wondering if you would like some help with reaching out to others around our age as well? I had a few roommates who would fit your demographic and I know that Daphne has some contacts as well.” Hermione thought back to what it was that Daphne did and she annoyingly couldn’t remember. It may have had something with the way that Theo’s arm rested against the back of her chair, his hand idly playing with her flowing sleeve. She was pulled from her distraction by Draco clearing his throat. </p><p>“Well as much as I am enjoying this conversation regarding something I am not sure of, why don’t we give Miss Granger’s brain a night off and celebrate her win today instead.” His smirk at her and Theo brought her back to his teasing days at Hogwarts and she had to remind herself that he was not the same boy as back then. </p><p>“I would appreciate that Draco, and I’m sure after all of the work we have put in, as a team, we all deserve to celebrate today.” Hermione paused reaching for her wine and held it into the air towards Draco. “To Draco, for without your support, I highly doubt the proposal would have made it in front of the courts to hear.” Draco matched her and after they all sipped and held his glass up to Theo.</p><p>“To Nott, The man I want by my side in every battle, and who has been there beside me in the worst of times. I’m happy to stand by you at this moment and celebrate this win with you. I can’t wait for you to come home, brother.” The two shared a look of understanding and the four once again drank to Theo’s freedom. Theo then held his glass up to Astoria who looked surprised at the motion. </p><p>“To Astoria, the little sister who has grown to be a great friend and confidant. To the woman, you have become in order to hold our sorry asses together throughout the years. I don’t think that any of us would be here today if it weren’t for you. Draco and I would be wallowing in our own self-loathing if you weren’t there to keep us afloat all these years, and though she may not know it, you are even the reason Hermione is here with us celebrating this turning point in our lives. We raise our glasses to you, the glue that holds this sore group of us together. “ Astoria looked at Theo with tears in her eyes and reached out to take his hand.</p><p>Hermione, believing them to through, had placed her glass back on the table, but Astoria raised her glass once more to Hermione and smiled. “To you Hermione, our unknown saving grace. The woman who was strong enough to fight for the rights of those that needed a warrior. The woman who stood in the face of adversity, head held high, who continues to fight for those who are treated differently for things that they cannot help. You are the sun in our dark world Hermione, and I cannot wait to see how you bring us all out of the darkness.” Hermione reached out to the younger woman, words failed to show how appreciative she was of her words. Not because it was the first time hearing something along the lines of her speech, but because she could tell that she was touching the lives of others throughout Wizarding society. It only stoked the fire already burning in her to continue to make reforms for those who simply needed the support.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Peaks and Valleys of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's life was about to change, but so were those of her friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Discussion of Miscarrage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, the others followed Theo to his apartment for more celebratory drinks and to discuss things more openly. Hermione was feeling pleasantly tipsy by the time they arrived to the flat, arms linked with Astoria as the two swapped stories from their Hogwarts days. Hermione and Astoria had continued to find more in common throughout dinner, especially when it came to the horrors that were the Hogwarts dormitories. While Hermione had to deal with Lavender and Pavarti mostly by not paying them any attention, Astoria had caused many disturbances in Ravenclaw Tower though snarky comments and witty comebacks to the snide remarks sent her way due to her family. The only girls she actually got along with were the Muggleborns she shared with, two cousins from Ireland. The rest of the house was relatively nice to her, but the girls in her dorm sounded like a nightmare. </p><p>Theo and Draco helped the ladies remove their outerwear and Hermione instinctively lead Astoria into the lounge where she poured Draco and Theo glasses of Firewhiskey and herself and Astoria some of her favorite elven wine that Theo now kept her well supplied with. While he didn’t say anything, Draco gave Theo a look that managed to approve and laugh at the situation all at the same time. Astoria quickly stopped his look as she sat beside him on the couch, leaving Theo and Hermione the chairs opposite the couple.</p><p>“Thank you again for dinner Draco, it really was unnecessary, but very kind nonetheless,” Hermione said before taking a sip of her wine and sitting back in her chair. Draco waved his hand at her as if to silence her thanks.</p><p>“Honestly Hermione, it was nothing. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. We are after all celebrating you tonight.” Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that spilled from her mouth at the statement. </p><p>“Merlin, who would have thought those words would ever leave your mouth! Today has helped me truly understand how much people have grown and changed over the last few years. Both our government and our society are changing and I think it is time we work towards helping people cope with that, don’t you?” Hermione asked the group assembled. </p><p>“Does this have anything to do with your new secret project we couldn’t discuss at dinner?” Theo was slightly put out by Hermione’s constant changing of the topic when he would ask earlier in the night, but now she had no excuse. </p><p>“Yes, that is actually how I met Astoria earlier at work. After our talk last night I woke up and my mind couldn’t think of anything else. After the hearing, I spent the whole day gathering research and talking to friends about changing the education of Muggleborn students.” Theo smiled as he sipped his drink. Who knew that some random mumblings would light the next fire his mate needed to continue changing the world. </p><p>“Ah, that would explain why Astoria has been so excited today. She has thoughts to add, I’m sure, regarding the opposite of what you are proposing as well.” Draco smirked at his fiancee, who was now leaning heavily against him in an attempt to warm herself up.</p><p>“Yes well you know I have always thought that the fact that our education system has barely changed in the last century or two has always been a debated topic for Ravenclaws. We of course had our own library at our disposal to learn updated information and the debates in the common room were often very well thought out, the fact that we have groups of people who know nothing of Pureblood society and those who know nothing of Muggle society has always been highly contested.” Hermione had zoned out when she heard Astoria mention a private library for the Ravenclaws, but when she refocused her attention on the blond woman across from her she smirked.</p><p>“Oh I’m so glad you brought that up, I hadn’t even thought about the other side of the coin! What with Muggle Studies being an elective, I simply thought that those interested would sign up. But of course, not everyone would have been able to without their parents agreeing to it! Oh, Astoria you may have just taken over Theo’s spot as my new research partner…” Draco snorted into his almost empty glass before finishing it and standing up. </p><p>“I think that is our cue to leave you two. Theo, it's been a pleasure as always. Looking forward to seeing you on Sunday. Hermione, I sent Theo some new sober up last week, it's in the kitchen if you need it.” Draco smirked as Hermione and Astoria said goodbyes to Theo and hit him playfully without turning towards him. After a quick round of goodbyes and a flash of green in the floo, Theo and Hermione were left alone once more. </p><p>Hermione silently took Theo’s hand leading him back into the lounge before sitting him down on the couch. Looking up at her so open and honest, Hermione knew she had the answers for what she thought of earlier that night. Theo loved her, but was it forced, or was it something that just happened since they had reconnected? She refilled their glasses before sitting at the other end of the sofa. She didn’t know how to bring up the topic with him, but she needed confirmation that they were in fact mates. Theo had turned towards her, shifting to open himself to her and she instinctively mirrored his actions. </p><p>“I...I don’t know how to start this conversation. It is really something that I should have brought up a long time ago, but for some reason, it simply did not click before tonight. Obviously, I like you, or at least I think it is obvious, everyone says it is at least, and I ju-” Hermione was cut off as Theo took the glass from her hands and slowly tilted her head to meet his eyes. </p><p>“Hermione, I like you too.” She sighed as a small smile came to her lips. Hermione placed her hand over his and brought it down from her face, but still held onto it as if it was the only thing keeping her afloat. </p><p>“I know, I know you do. And I know we have so much in common and I know that we get along really well and you have been so helpful with Lupin’s Law...I guess I’m just conflicted because I think that there is something you aren’t telling me, and I want to know.” She squeezed his hand as he had looked away from her face as she spoke. </p><p>Theo was lost in thought. How do you tell someone that you really only met three months ago that they were it for you? The sun rises with her and sets with her. On the days he didn’t see her he could barely make it through, his inner wolf calling out for her to comfort him. How do you tell someone that they are the reason you fought in a war, the reason you fought to stay alive when others were dying right in front of him. He looked up to see her brown eyes sparkling in understanding and open to him, so open that he could see she knew what he needed to tell her, and yet why couldn’t he say it. </p><p>“I- I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” Theo whispered, looking back down at their hands, she wasn’t letting go though as he suspected she, or anyone really, would do. Instead, she waited. She had waited for him to tell her and she had waited for him to be comfortable talking. How could someone be as perfect as her and still want him? Theo didn’t realize that he was crying until the wetness fell onto their still clasped hands. He quickly whipped away the evidence and stood up. </p><p>“I understand if this is not something that you want Hermione. I mean, I’m a werewolf for Merlin’s sake. I can only move back to England for a semi-normal life because you fought for it. Have been fighting since before we even really met.” Theo was pacing back and forth in front of Hermione. His hands were in his hair and she couldn’t tell if he really knew he was talking aloud or not. Slowly she reached up and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. </p><p>“I just, I need to know that the reason I like you is that I am choosing too. The same for you, do you like me for me or because I’m your...”</p><p>“You’re my mate.” For a moment they stood like that, silently observing the other, as the word they hadn’t dared speak before now sat in the air.</p><p>“I’m your mate.” A soft smile found its way onto her face as she let the fact sink in. She suddenly wasn’t afraid of what the logistics of being a mate were, as the title felt, right for them. It was as if saying the words aloud made them real, and made the situation less scary, less life-changing. Her focus moved back to Theo who was staring at her in awe. As if she herself hung the stars in the sky.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah you are.” Theo’s smile matched hers and suddenly there was no more fear. He knew that they would never have anything come between them again, and his inner wolf, oh his inner wolf was elated. He quickly picked Hermione off her feet and spun around as laughter spilled from both of them. He was so happy he almost missed the silvery glow at his side, he was so wrapped up in Hermione, but the glow did not go away, only became more intense as the silver stag waited patiently for its recipient. </p><p>Hermione seemed to notice the patronus and realized the sender, quickly detaching herself from Theo’s grip and facing the messenger. </p><p>“It's Ginny. St. Mungos.” Hermione’s face lost all color as the patronus disappeared. Quickly grabbing her transfigured coat and rushing to the floo. Theo wasted no time following her through to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Theo rushed through the hospital floor, making their way to the Welcome Witch. </p><p>“I need to see Harry and Ginny Potter.” Hermione's statement was firm, but Theo could sense the worry for her friend. He didn’t think her tone worked on the Welcome Witch either. It seemed like she was about to state that all non-family needed to wait in the large waiting area behind them, but she quickly changed her mind when she noticed who she was speaking with. Theo would have chuckled if the situation didn’t seem to be serious. </p><p>“Ms. Granger, I would be happy to have someone bring you to the Potters, though your...friend is not allowed into the ward.” Theo internally recoiled, but the woman’s statement seemed to have snapped Hermione out of her fear as she glared at the woman. </p><p>“Well, Miss…” Here Hermione paused as she looked down at the woman’s name stitched into her uniform. “Miss Harper, I will have you know that it is actually now a violation of the law to prohibit my friend here from any ward in the hospital as of today. You clearly didn’t see the Evening Profit.” Hermione sent a glance at the paper that was clearly lying unopened under the woman’s copy of Witch Weekly, the headline and the main story outlining the new legislation. </p><p>“Ms. Granger, It is still my right to protect those in this hospital. You and your friend may wait for the Potters here.” Miss Harper sneered at the two of them, Hermione smiled sweetly back at the woman.</p><p>“I would love to stay and chat with you but I see that Mrs. Potter’s mother is coming to get us now. Thank you for your time.” Miss Harper turned to see Molly rushing towards the now unwelcome guests and tried to intervene. </p><p>“Mrs. Weasley, I was just explaining how Ms. Granger and her accomplice would need to wait for the Potters to leave as he would not be welcomed up to your daughter’s ward.” Theo thought this Harper woman was dafter than before, even he know of Molly Weasley’s temper and he had only seen her once in person. Mrs. Weasley completely ignored her statement, which Theo actually thought was the best-case scenario for her. She instead rushed to hug Hermione.</p><p>“Oh Hermione dear, I’m so glad you came. Ginny was hoping you were still awake. You must be Theo.” Molly quickly swept him into a hug as well before guiding the two of them into the lift to take them to see Ginny. </p><p>“Molly is it the…” Hermione paused here, not knowing if Molly knew about Ginny’s pregnancy. </p><p>“Yes, she...” Molly struggled to keep her composure discussing Ginny’s condition with Hermione but Theo could tell the woman was devastated. </p><p>The doors opened to the Maternity ward, and Theo felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He suddenly realized why the witch downstairs had tried to keep him away, but more importantly, why Molly Weasley was so upset. Molly and Hermione rushed ahead to a room down the hall, but Theo made his way over to Ron and Pansy who were sitting a little ways away from the door near a window. </p><p>He hugged Pansy who was crying and shook Ron’s hand before pulling him into a hug as well. "We came as soon as we got the Patronus. What happened?"</p><p>"We aren't sure really." Ron looked sadly at his pregnant girlfriend before continuing to answer Theo's question. "They said that this happens sometimes. The baby just doesn't make it to term." At his statement, Pansy let out a small wounded sound touching her own small bump. Ron tended to her and Theo walked down the hall towards the elevators when he heard the chime and saw more heads of red hair. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>